


Mutants Mayhem and Magic

by Ashkevron



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkevron/pseuds/Ashkevron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Drama across the high seas! Pirates, merchant vessels, merfolk, magic, mayhem and mutants! </p><p>Magneto is a legendary pirate, Captain of the Phoenix - a ship rumoured to be possessed, a motley crew, and Xavier his first mate - a merman who can steal a man's soul if they dare to look into his eyes.</p><p>Disclaimer - characters belong to Marvel and associates - just borrowing them here for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mutants and Mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Does not follow any X-men plot/timelines whatsoever. Just a few drabbles cobbled together into a vague storyarc, don't expect too much coherence or realism, historical accuracy or accurate use of sailing terminology! Merfolk can be classed as a bit of a cross between Disney and POTC. I know there's been a few high seas / X-Men fics out there - no similarities intended. This AU just wouldn't leave me alone...I don't know where my mind is at these days. For those interested there's a crew manifesto in the end notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the crew...

**Present**

"Welcome aboard Captain," Darwin salutes warmly as he steps off the gangplank, and there is an entirely too bright cheer in the cook's face.

Captain Magneto of the dreaded pirate ship Phoenix stops in his tracks.

_What was that?_

"Captain are you going to stand there all day?" Alex grumbles from behind Erik, a sack of potatoes hunched over one shoulder.

The **sound** repeats and that clearly is not an adult's voice.

Darwin's grin deepens.

Erik puts a hand over his eyes, peeking carefully through his fingers just to make sure he has it right.  **Yes.**   Tightly holding his First Mate's hand is a small boy probably no more than six years old.  What is a child doing on his ship..?  This is what comes of letting his First Mate loose on the town in Logan's company (Erik can sense Azazel's hand in this too). 

"What?" Alex gapes peering round him. 

Erik feels a familiar caress against his mind, and senses Charles's excitement as he spins round pulling the boy with him.  "Erik!" The smaller man grins delightedly, "You're back!"  The Captain of the Phoenix is most certainly not at a loss of what to do as he regards his First Mate still wearing the black outfit that Erik had dressed him in earlier. It fit snugly against Charles's lithe elfin form - perfectly accentuating the silver collar resting round his throat.  Resisting the urge to pluck the smaller man off the deck and swing him round in his own hands Erik clears his throat, "Charles this is a pirate ship – not a nursery."

"His name is Scott," his First Mate introduces proudly, and no… _ **no** …_Erik is not falling for that innocent look. He frowns, "Charles…you can't just go around taking children from their homes."  There is a loud suspicious chuckle somewhere in the background, and Erik **_is_** going to get his revenge on his crew later. His First Mate scowls, "I didn't **steal** Scott. I **bought** him." Erik's eyes widen in surprise, "You bought him?" 

Charles nods impatiently as though Erik is being incredibly dense, " **Yes** ," he hisses, " _I_ would have just taken him away, but Logan gave them the coins." Logan. Erik casts a sharp glower at the Wolverine who is lazily leaning against the rail of the upper deck next to Azazel - both clearly enjoying the drama they have set in motion.   

There is an impatient tap against his mind - **_Erik_** _-_ drawing the Captain's attention back to his impetuous First Mate. The smaller man is waiting for his reaction, and all Erik can do is stare at the child with growing hatred. Why does he have to be the one to tell Charles that the boy can't come with them?

The child however is staring behind Erik and a dawning grin lights up his small face, "Alex?" Scott asks tentatively. Erik jumps at the loud thud from behind him - sack and potatoes spilling everywhere.  "Scott?" Alex gasps, and the child grins running up into his arms.

 _I heard him,_ Charles explains faltering at the Captain's dumbfounded expression. "Erik?" He asks warily.

Charles isn't expecting the sudden bone crushing hug. _You found Alex's brother,_ Erik grins spinning them round. Charles flushes, swaying dizzily as he is set back on his feet held upright in the Captain's strong arms, and Erik leans forwards kissing him possessively ignoring the catcalls from Logan.

 _You are the best First Mate anyone could ask for,_ Erik declares fiercely brushing the tears from Charles's cheeks. His revenge on his crew will wait he decides, sweeping a possessive arm around his First Mate's waist.  "Havok – show our new crew member around, the rest of you lazy scoundrels finish loading – if you don't want to starve halfway through the journey," Erik commands, "BanShee – hoist the sails, and prepare to make wind. We sail at high tide."

 

***

 

Sean watches from the crow’s nest as the crew begin to make way. It is a pleasant windless afternoon, and they still had a couple of hours before high tide was due. Still, there was no reason to worry about the lack of wind. He blinks rapidly his sharp eyes picking out a very familiar figure walking down the dock towards them. Damn. The Captain was not going to be pleased.

A crystal laugh tinkles in his mind, _Don't worry my dear, Charles knows I'm here._

 _You're coming with us?_ He asks incredulously of the Lady Frost, and he can tell she is amused as she replies, _it seems our ports are destined to cross, and Magneto owes me a favour or two._

 

_***_

 

Erik watches fondly as Charles tugs him forwards into their cabin. It had not just been Alex's brother who had caught his attention in town, and there are several small rust encrusted metal devices laid out neatly on display beside the map charts.  Erik lifts up a particularly odd looking key in his hands, and stifles a grin. The smaller man's curiosity is endless.  "How much did you pay for these?" Erik asks feigning a scandalised tone, but Charles just shrugs, "Logan paid the coins - **_what_** is it?" Erik relaxes slightly - Logan will have paid exactly what they are worth which is not much above scrap value, whereas Charles still had no true concept of the value of money - no matter how many times he, Darwin, Logan, or Alex explained it.

"I think it's a key though to what I'm not certain," Erik observes as the rust falls away. Charles gives a delighted laugh, and Erik drops it gently into his outstretched hands. Looking at it now its clear to see that it has been well crafted with a shimmering spiral of loops decorating the top. Perhaps it fit some trunk or treasure chest like the one that Charles tugs out from underneath the bed. The smaller man muses the key for a moment before lifting back the lid, and setting it down beside the other items inside.

Erik can pick out various cogs from some unknown mechanical device, bits of a telescope, and various odds and ends that anyone else would dismiss as broken junk. These however are Charles's treasures, and Erik would protect them just as much as anything else the smaller man values.  "You've not yet got the gist of being a pirate have you?" He grins crouching down beside his First Mate, who is now absorbed in examining his treasures. "Treasure," Charles agrees absently picking up that word in Erik's mind as he sets the key down, and lifts out the broken telescope toying with it.

"Most people think that pirates hoard riches, and we the most feared pirates of them all make do with a box of trinkets that most people would throw away," Erik grins as Charles scowls beautifully at him. "Henry likes Charles's treasure," he grumbles.  "Yes because he's an idiot inventor who doesn't know the value of gold," Erik continues, and Charles hisses his blue eyes flashing to their natural violet, "Henry is **not** an idiot."  He falls quiet a moment before asking tentatively, _go see soon?_

They have not been to visit the lighthouse for a while, and Erik does have a growing pile of packages to deliver to the reclusive inventor.  "Hmm perhaps," he teases and Charles huffs carefully closing the lid on his box of treasures. Erik raises one of his eyebrows, normally Charles spends at least a half hour carefully examining each item before putting them away. "Emma is here," his First Mate announces distractedly.  Erik stiffens barely having time to react before there's a piercing warning shriek – thank you BanShee. Erik grabs his sword very prepared to use it, before looking back at Charles, "Stay here," he orders. 

The crowd parts as though she is royalty a glistening vision in glorious silks, and the very height of fashionable design. She is the epitome of what a lady should be, and as cold as ice.

The Lady Emma Frost.

Her grey eyes settle on him in cool amusement as he faces her across the gangplank sword raised. "You are not coming on board," the Captain declares. Around them Phoenix creaks, awakening to Erik's very real anger, and he can see Logan watching carefully. There is a flash of red – Azazel moving to the upper deck.

"Darling please," Frost grins watching the anchor chain as it begins to twist in slightly on itself, "Haven't we got over that yet?"

 

***

 

**2 Years Earlier**

"Oh my dear Erik, you didn't think I was seriously working with you?" Frost smirked softly. Schmidt grinned, "Erik – always one step behind, I upped the price. You should always watch your back you know."  A glittering diamond hand smashed into the side of Erik's face and the world exploded into a wave of fire and pain. He had the vaguest impression of falling, a lurch and then…water… _sea…_ they've thrown him overboard…and that should be a concern, but he can't focus on anything but for the blackness clawing at the edge of his vision...

Emma concealed her frown beneath her diamond exterior as she turned back to face Schmidt. A pity really that Magneto had to die but she needed Sebastian's trust, and bringing him his greatest nemesis had been the only way she could ensure receiving it. Schmidt's mind was surprisingly well protected against telepathy, and she had no other way of reasoning with him.

"My Lady Emma, I have to say your brutality astounds me," Schmidt chuckled, raising her hand to his lips in a kiss, "I say this could be the start of a glorious friendship?"

A familiar shiver that slipped down her spine. She would throw Schmidt as far as she would trust him, and yet she needed him alive for now. "With Magneto's death the high seas will be a far more profitable place - I assure you it was as much for my own benefit," she responded, attempting to shake of the crawling sensation down her spine.  She had it since she stepped foot on the ship, a feeling on the edge of her consciousness, as though she was being watched.  But she would have known if there were another telepath aboard the Caspartina the moment she arrived, and they were in the middle of the ocean. 

So why could she still feel eyes in the back of her head?

 

***

 

**Present**

"It was over two years ago," Emma grins, "and really you ought to be thanking me."

"Thanking you?" Erik splutters in surprise, "The part where you betrayed our alliance, or the part where you tried to kill me?" She sighs as though he is being very dense, and that is the second look he has had from a telepath today, "Without me honey you would never have met your darling sweetheart."

Charles.

He narrows his gaze, and the ship responds to his anger. Her expression turns to a frown, "Do you really want to cause a scene in port? This is quite an upcoming town I would like to be able to return here." Her smile returns just as suddenly as she glances behind Erik, "Speaking of sweethearts, how is my favourite _merman_?" She asks softly.

Erik's anger deflates as Charles slips beneath his arm, tucking close against his side. **_His_** _mate._ Phoenix subsides, waiting but Erik lets his tension unfurl. There is really no point being angry with Emma, it just slides off her.

 _I'm the only merman you know,_ Charles returns shyly, and she gives a warm laugh, "Dearest I assure you, you're the only one I want to know." She ignores Erik's growl, and Charles buries closer against him, until she beckons for one of her carriers to step forwards.  Erik immediately tenses again but she laughs, "You think I would be foolish enough to bring a weapon here?"  Charles stills - dawning delight in his expression as the first crate is brought aboard. He moves to examine it, scowling when Erik tugs him back to his side. "Erik!" He protests, "She brought fish!"

Fish. _Verdamnt_!

The diamond telepath smirks.

 _Charles, you can have fish any day you want,_ Erik reminds him. The smaller man gives him a baleful glance, "Not Trout."

Great. _Trout_. Emma has just bribed her way on board. 

 _Go and help Darwin get them on board then,_ Erik sighs at Charles's expectant expression - a Captain knows when he has been outmanoeuvred.  The smaller man gives a delighted grin, ducking beneath Logan’s arm as he runs passed.  Shaking his head Erik steps aside, and lowers his sword, "It's your fault if he won't eat anything else," he accuses. Charles pointedly refuses to eat any vegetable that is not green and even then only under duress.  Seaweed is the only thing he will suffer for any length of time, and Darwin has stockpiled the galley.  Emma’s gaze softens lingering on Charles as he disappears below deck, and she smirks at Logan's sharp glower - a pointed reminder that not everyone is so quick to forgive, or forget.  "Well, I'm certain you have your methods of persuasion,” she muses, “and I’d say it's a shame to cover up such a fine figure, but then I can imagine what an accomplishment it is to keep Charles clothed."

Damn her.

Erik focuses hard on keeping the flush from showing in his cheeks. True, it had taken a while to convince Charles that clothing was a necessary _landwalker_ custom. He still had occasional lapses…there had been that time when they had just gotten Charles back out of Sinister's clutches, and Sean was still new on board.

 

***

 

**A few Months Previously**

**_Sean's POV_ **

He has never been so frightened in his life. Not when Wolverine was tearing through the stone walls as though they were made of paper, nor when the elfin mermaids walked beside them, vicious predators every one.

The Captain is a cold man ruling the Phoenix with a will of iron without one shred of remorse or emotion within him. At least that was what Sean had believed in his early days aboard the Phoenix. A period that had happened to coincide with the disappearance of the legendary First Mate Xavier, and the coldest blackest mood of life aboard the Phoenix.

So when they finally track down the First Mate, locked in a cold dank cell of Sinister's makeshift castle Sean is not expecting the terrifying expression of utter _devotion_ that fills Magneto's features as he _gently_ lifts Xavier’s bloodied figure into his arms as though he weighs little more than a child, and is every bit as precious as any pirate gold.

Of course it takes Sean a long time to realise that Magneto is not like other pirates.

The Captain does not release Xavier not even when Logan moves to examine his injuries, and back aboard ship the Captain locks the doors to their cabin, with a sharp warning that they are not to be disturbed. Several times Sean picks up disturbing noises coming from behind those doors, and each time he plucks up enough courage to intervene he finds his path blocked – once by Darwin, and several times by Azazel, Logan, and Alex.

It is a week later, when they are in the midst of the ocean that Sean emerges on deck and feels as though he has taken his first breath in weeks. Looking up to the upper deck he sees a familiar figure and promptly loses that breath again, by a vision of blue eyes glittering just like the ocean and oh Sean is lost, he is so lost.

_It is said that once you meet Xavier's eyes your soul is his forever._

But what a man to be owned by, utterly gorgeous - angelic if anything - especially when standing next to Azazel, who appears suddenly beside Xavier and drapes a light blue robe around the First Mate's shoulders.  Xavier starts blinking up at the red man, before seeming to realise they are being watched.  Sean’s heart races in sudden alarm, as the legendary First Mate looks down, and then bestows a dazzling smile upon him.  _Hello Sean, I am sorry I was not there to greet you at the dock. I hope we’ll get to talk soon, but as you can see I’m not yet free of my 'captors',_ Charles sent softly – his voice a glorious song in Sean’s mind that left him swaying on his feet.

"Captors?" Azazel snorts, "the way Erik has things planned you won't be setting foot off this ship for a long _long_ time."

"I'd like to see him try," Charles mutters crossly leaning precariously over the edge of the rail to observe the glistening water churning in their wake.  _Calling_ him. 

Sean's eyes widen as he realises that everything he has every head about Phoenix is true - the ship really is possessed - moving it seems to her Captain's will.  Several glittering coils of metallic infused rope unwind and snake towards Xavier as though preparing to prevent any sudden bid for freedom the First Mate may make.

_Was Xavier really Magneto's prisoner?_

"Try?" Azazel grins having noticed the slivering coils, "Are you planning to disobey the Captain's orders?"  Charles turns his attention from the ocean bestowing a scowl on the red man, but stills as a warm voice brushes the back of his neck. 

" **Plotting a mutiny Charles**?" Erik asks silkily. 

That deep gravelly voice never fails to undo him, and Charles curses as his knees buckle.  Strong arms snake around him as Erik pulls him flush against his chest.

"Mutiny?" He asks curiously, and Erik's mind opens to his own in explanation. Charles gives a delighted laugh, and lets himself be held leaning back against the taller man, closing his eyes against the fierce bright sunlight.  He was restless having spent the last few days under bed rest, and now he was itching to do something – anything - but even now Erik's scent _his mate_ was enough to calm him. 

A mutiny however sounded like fun...

 


	2. Secrets and Invasions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles...and a bit of background plot...

**Present**

The attack takes place at night.

The hoard of vicious boarders step onto the deck and before Logan can bring his sword crashing down (satisfyingly) against a single skull each and every invader collapses, lying like stringless puppets against the deck.  Logan glances towards the upper deck where the small porcelain figure of the First Mate is standing. "Charles what did you do that for? Things where just beginning to get interesting," He demands. Xavier does not answer - swaying on the balls of his feet pale as a ghost in the waxen moonlight and just as naked.

The dull thuds of bodies hitting the deck have finally roused the rest of the slumbering crew and they emerge in silent wariness, belatedly prepared to fight the threat. Logan sighs at their tardiness running a hand over his face, he had been looking forward to a good fight.

"Clear up this mess, what are you all standing around for? How did they manage to get so close?" The Captain roars and then glowers at him, "What are you looking at Logan?" In return he glances pointedly to where the diamond telepath is leaning against the doorway of her cabin with an amused smirk in her features. Her gaze slides over the First Mate, and Logan steps forwards drawing her attention back to him, "I think its time you told us why you are here," he growls.

"But of course if the Captain so wishes," she inclines her head smoothly and walks up the stairs to the upper deck, Logan following behind her. When they get there the Captain's crimson cloak is firmly wrapped around Charles, and the smaller man is all but bundled in Erik's arms. "All right out with it Emma," the Captain demands, "explain this," he warns gesturing to the bodies on the deck.

She smiles, "this was because well…I wasn't too sure, but now I know," and her gaze drifts back to settle on the First Mate. Erik's arm tightens around Charles who leans closer against him, his blue eyes closing as the Captain's fingers curl in his hair. Darwin is standing beside them one hand resting with deceptive casualness on his dagger hilt. Azazel is leaning casually against the wheel, as Sean lands lightly on the ropes beside him, and behind Logan steps Alex. The fire mutant's eyes are blazing, "Spit it out Lady," he hisses.

Frost sighs, "You see I didn't _**know** _ they were coming because **_I_** couldn't sense them." Alex huffs in disbelief but Logan can sense the truth in her words. "What are you saying?" He demands. An annoyed frown curls Emma's lips, "Magic – technology whatever name you want to call it… _whatever_ it is, these men were protected from me being able to sense them coming."

"They were after you?" Erik asks after a long moment, "That's why you came here…" She shrugs, "I wasn't about to let myself be taken so easily, and it's not like I can guard myself all the time even a _Lady_ must sleep." She glances at Alex who flushes bright red, and a smile quirks her mouth.

"You used me…" Erik frowns, and an ominous creaking begins to resound through the vessel. "Yes well, its partly your problem as well," she reveals. "And why is that?" Darwin demands softly. She considers her nails before responding, "Blackbeard is the one who sent them after me, I'm certain of it."

"Blackbeard?" Erik blinks a careful neutralness in his features (if she's in his head she's getting nothing but the sensation that he's certain he's heard that name somewhere). Logan shakes his head, "Captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge…rumoured to wear candles in his beard…" Ah…so Erik _may_ have heard of him (the rival pirate is not the reason he was forced to speak with Baroness MacTaggart - at all). "Okay…explain?" The Captain orders and she smiles, "It's said Blackbeard is going white."

Alex blinks in confusion, "So? Everyone gets old."

"Ah…but they don't do they Charles?" Emma remarks softly. The First Mate stirs lifting his head from the Captain's shoulder, and Sean would swear Charles's eyes flicker purple in the strange light. The Captain frowns but she continues swiftly, "Blackbeard doesn't want to die.  He's become obsessed with his own mortality, and so he seeks a way to become immortal. He wants me because he thinks with my telepathy I can find him a mermaid."

Charles suddenly transforms from the picture of docility in the Captain's arms to a hissing predator and Emma shifts into her diamond form. Magneto is physically holding him back, _enough Charles,_ the Captain commands fiercely.

"I just thought you ought to know," Emma states too innocently. Darwin has drawn his dagger, and Logan's low growl echoes across the deck as Azazel restrains him. Darwin's lips are pursed into a thin angry line, "Tell me Lady just why would Blackbeard be searching for a mythical creature?"

"Really, you don't know..?" Emma's smile deepens as she looks to Charles once more, "It is said to find the fountain of youth you need the tears of a mermaid." The First Mate stills, and the Captain draws him close. _Its alright Charles, we'll stop him,_ Erik soothes softly cloaking the hard anger in his heart as he glares daggers at the diamond telepath.

 

***

 

Charles may be pliant with Erik but that is only because the Captain is his alpha, and has his heart. The way Charles and Raven tell it it is as though Erik has actually stolen his First Mate's heart - though Sean is certain that this cannot be the case.  The first thing many people see with Charles is his beauty, and they make the mistake of approaching him. Often Xavier has little need to defend himself since the crew all leap to his aid - if Erik is not there, and it is only on the rare occasions when the Captain is not there that strangers do dare. Still now Sean realises that they were not defending Charles at all, but the hapless sods who hit upon him.

Blackbeard is choking, lifted off the ground by Charles's hand which is wrapped like a vice around the enemy Captain's throat. The smaller man has lifted his arm up, and Blackbeard's toes drag against the floor as he struggles. Sean gapes but Logan shrugs, "When you think about it you struggle to move through water, so merfolk must be built stronger with the way they glide through the waves." Merman right. Charles is a merman? Sean still can not make out whether his leg is being pulled with that.

Charles is regarding Blackbeard as though considering what would be the most painful way to break his neck. In this moment there is no laughter in the First Mate's eyes.  He is every inch a cold heartless predator, prepared to kill.

Blackbeard's fate was sealed the moment he poisoned Magneto.

"Charles. Stop. Release him," the Captain rasps having finally woken up under Logan's ministrations, and shrugs off Darwin's support. It seems Captain Magneto is hard to poison. Blackbeard crumples to the ground with a harsh grunt as Charles instantly obeys Erik's command, and everyone else fades to insignificance in his awareness as he darts to his Captain's side.

The First Mate of the Phoenix was a curious enigma. Blackbeard rests on his knees catching his breath as he regards the strangely strong small man, gently - ever so gently reaching out to brush Magneto's face as though confirming he is real.

Interesting.

Blackbeard pulls himself upright, "That's a nice catch you've got there Magneto," he rumbles. Erik stiffens and Charles snarls fiercely stepping between them before either Captain can move. "Oh, you're absolutely wonderful my pet," Blackbeard grins his gaze examining Xavier intently, comparing it to all the rumours - he is now certain. "I challenge you for him Magneto. Such a one should belong to me," Blackbeard declares into a stunned silence.

Charles frowns and sends Blackbeard crumpling to his knees with just enough pressure in his mind, _Magneto has my heart threaten him again and I will finish you._ Blackbeard frowns, "You are not human." Charles grins wickedly letting his canine teeth extend looking every inch a predator now. "Do you think any of us are?" Magneto remarks coldly, and Blackbeard exhales sharply feeling for the first time in his life truly afraid, "Just who are you?"

Silence greets him.

Blackbeard bows his head knowing when he has lost, "Grant me safe passage across the Atlantic, and I swear to faithfully serve your Captain till the end of my days." Charles snaps his teeth, "That is nothing when you have little time to live."

"So make me live forever. Grant me that right," Blackbeard reasons. Magneto raises his arm, and Xavier sinks against him demurely though his eyes still flash with wicked anger. The taller man's fingers rest lightly against his First Mate's throat in a possessive caress.

The coldness does not leave Magneto's eyes as he holds Blackbeard's gaze, "there is nothing you possess and nothing you can do to earn that which you seek."

Logan's claws tear through the kneeling man's chest.

 

***

 

**Two Years Earlier**

_It's alright Erik, you're not alone. You're not alone, I won't let you drown._

Erik dreams of an impossibly beautiful elfin face staring down at him, and he knows he is being swept away by an angel.

He wakens from his encounter with Schmidt firstly to the surprising fact he is still alive, and secondly to the realisation that he has no idea where he is. He is going to kill the Lady Frost whenever he finds her - he should have known that she would switch sides.

Erik's next realisation is that _oh_ he had not dreamed the angel afterall, and is promptly gifted with a beaming smile. Erik's angel has incredibly sky-blue eyes set within a damningly handsome face and body.

A very naked body.

"Charles, what have I told you? Clothes – put some on please," a gruff voice resounds out and then Erik blinks as he comes face to face with a blue…cat man? The cat man smiles down at him, "Ah, you're awake…good I had thought you might not wake up, you've had quite a nasty bump on the head-"

"Where am I?" Erik interrupts sitting up and taking in the strange clutter of items in the round room. _Round room?_   Machines, and mechanical devices, maps, starcharts, and drawings litter the room – a glass dome. He is in a glass dome. "You are in the top of the lighthouse," the cat man explains, and Erik blinks not a little confused, "Lighthouse?"

"Miles from civilisation I'm afraid you're lucky that Charles found you – or I fear you'd be shark meat by now."

Charles, ah…the silent owner of those dashing blue eyes who is still wandering unabashedly naked and is now observing the cat man's collection of items with unrestrained curiosity.

"Charles," the cat man sighs, and then looks back at Erik, "I'm sorry, you must think me terribly rude – I'm Henry." Erik blinks, dawning comprehension in his features, "Henry McCoy – the lighthouse keeper?" He blurts out, "You're a mutant?" The cat man sighs, rubbing a tired hand over his eyes, "Yes, and yes…obviously few know of my very obvious mutation, though for some reason Charles considered you safe enough to bring here."

"Is he mute?" Erik demands struggling to keep his own gaze fixed appropriately as the smaller man's beauty sinks into his primal mind. Charles's head snaps up, and those blue eyes fix on him in a sudden scowl. _**Your**_ _mind is strange, I don't understand your words,_ comes a fierce blaze of song in his mind, and Erik jumps.

Telepathy.

Charles is a telepath.

McCoy takes in Erik's expression, "Don't mind him…he's a little feral."

"I am not fer..al," Charles repeats slowly, "I am **not** feral," he says again, much faster this time. " _Cheating_ again are we?" Henry rebukes, and a cross look fills Charles features but Henry shakes his head sternly, "You'll never learn if you just pluck the words out of my head."

The smaller man ignores him, his attention shifting to the window.  "Raven!" He grins and speeds from the room in distracted delight. Henry turns to assess Erik's wounds only the man is on his feet, attempting to wave off his help. "You need to rest, trust me you almost drowned, if Charles hadn't-" McCoy stops himself just in time, and Erik realises he is hiding something. "If Charles hadn't what?" He demands, and when McCoy doesn't answer balls his fists pinning him against the wall. "What is going on _Henry_?" He demands softly, and lets him feel the press of metal digging into his side.

The cat man's eyes widen in slow realisation.

A peel of joyous laughter makes them both jump, and Erik shifts to look out the window.

"No – you don't want to do that-" McCoy attempts to stop him, but Erik's mouth drops open as he observes Charles leap from a lower window into the cove below and is that a tail? A mertail? Charles is a mer… _man_?

Raven must be the other figure in the water, and Erik stares his mouth agape as he watches the two merfolk(?) chase each other through the crystal clear water of the cove. " _ **What**_ are they?" Erik asks dazedly after several long spellbinding moments.  The scientist gives a frustrated sigh, gesturing for Erik to sit.

"They are first and foremost my _friends_ understand that," he warns somewhat fiercely, and Erik nods carefully, "I have no cause against mutants, or other non-humans."

"Non-humans…well that is certainly a new term," McCoy notes before tilting his glasses further up on his face, "What do you think they are hmm?"

"They look like creatures I had thought myth," Erik admits honestly. " _ **Myth**_ , well if rumour were to be believed Captain you are possessed by the devil." Erik stiffens, an inch from skewering the man where he stands. The scientist however frowns, "I have no quarrel with you, but yes its not hard to figure out who you are not many bear tattoos like those or can _sing to metal_ as Charles put it."

"He's been in my head?" Erik asks in dismay and McCoy shrugs, "Of course he has – it's second nature to him."

"You act like you're trying to tame him," Erik observes, and the scientist sighs, "Charles is curious to learn about us _landwalkers_ , and I have been trying to show him some of our customs…but our ways are very different."

"I can imagine," Erik agrees, relenting to the urge to return to the window. Charles is chasing Raven through the shallows, and Erik finds himself smiling at their innocent antics watching as Raven's tail shifts colours. McCoy smiles and Erik can not tear his gaze from either of them watching their iridescent forms as they dart through the crystal blue waters and their joyful laughter peels across the cove.

They are innocent of the ways of the world, and Erik brought them danger by simply being here. "I have to leave," he swallows. McCoy catches his arm, "and go where Magneto? As I hear it you are currently dead. The merchant Shaw has claimed the honour, and is to be gifted with a medal by the Spanish crown for ridding the seas of such a danger."

"My ship?" He asks softly, and Henry shakes his head, "I'm sorry of Phoenix I have heard nothing."

"You seem to know a lot about me," Erik murmurs softly. McCoy smiles, "Of course, I had thought to meet you some day perhaps under less auspicious circumstances, but none the less I had reason to believe as you can see that perhaps you aren't as devil touched as rumour says."

Erik gives a slow demonstration of his ability in response levitating several items in the room, and blinks as the room sways. Henry catches him but there is a pleased expression in the scientist's features. Erik nods, "Even I have heard of you Dr McCoy your work is legendary…and you aren't known as a 'non-human'."

The scientist eases him down against the cushioned surface he has been lying upon, and sighs regretfully, "I've always been different but…there was an accident, and I believe instead of reverting the cause, it enhanced my mutation." There is a story there, and a deep sadness in the cat man's eyes. Erik could press but these people have just saved his life, and he is courteous enough to grant them their secrets for now.

 

***

 

Over the next few days Erik comes to learn every inch of the lighthouse, and the very isolated cove. The island is barely more than 4 miles across, and there is nothing else visible on the horizon as far as the eye can see. There is no way out but for the sea though Henry promises to alert a boat to fetch him when one is sighted.

The merman slowly surfaces entranced by the glistening rope as it coils between Erik's fingers.  The metal manipulator casts an amused grin towards him, watching as the webbing fades from between Charles's fingers as he reaches for the metal. The smile he gets in response is blinding and Charles watches the metal's hypnotic motions as it weaves through his fingers. "You…are…a…mut…ant?" He asks carefully his tail twitching back and forth slowly. Erik finds it just as fascinating to watch the merman's motions, "Yes," he acknowledges, "like Henry."

Charles laughs, "You are not Henry."

"No," Erik concedes, "but we are both different.  We are not human.  We are mutants."

"Mut…ants, not human?" Charles considers, nose twitching as he contemplates this.

Erik nods, "Yes."

"Why diff…not same?" Charles asks curiously, and Erik thinks of his people aboard Phoenix. Logan the fierce gruff warrior with bone claws, Alex able to blast holes through enemy ships with just one shot, and Darwin outcast everywhere but on Phoenix.

"Humans can't control metal like myself, or change their shape like Raven. All mutants have an ability that makes us different to humans," Erik says carefully, "look if you wish."  Charles tilts his head thinking quietly.  After a moment there is a tentative brush against his mind, Charles always seems like he is trying to be so careful with him. Perhaps necessary – the merman's physical strength was surprising considering his slight frame.

"I am diff…erent to my people," Charles answers more swiftly now he is seeking the words in Erik's mind. "You are?" Erik asks in surprise. Charles bites his lip and seems to reach for the water, sudden uncertainty in every line of his body. Instinctively Erik reaches out catching his arm, "Tell me?" He implores but the merman pulls away diving into the water.  Impulsively Erik follows him. Charles of course is much too fast to be caught, and Erik himself is soon floundering. His strength is not what it should be, and he wonders vaguely just how hard the diamond telepath hit him. Before he can reach too much difficulty however the merman returns. "Erik!" Charles scolds scooping him up in his arms like a child.

As they reach the shallows he insists on standing, and Charles hesistantly releases him. Erik manages to regain his balance after a moment. The look of open concern on the merman's face is one that both irritates and sets the metal manipulator's heart racing. He covers by swiftly kneeling and sending a spray of water directly at Charles's face.  The look of shock on the merman's face dissolves what little barriers Erik has been trying to maintain between them, and he bursts into laughter. It is not often he guesses that Charles is caught out like that - not with his sharper than human reflexes.

After a moment the merman's features light up in amusement as he catches Erik's mood. The sound of Charles's laughter is something that the metal manipulator needs to encourage more often. It is a gorgeous song of joy, that breathes air to Magneto's very dark soul and echoes so beautifully around the cove.

Here on this island amongst these people Erik can almost forget the outside world.

Almost.

 

***

 

"What does Charles mean he's different?" Erik asks Raven as he all but stumbles across her. The young shapeshifter glowers at him for disturbing her important consideration of which beach pebble to add to her growing collection. "Charles is Charles," she responds in agitation all but shooing him away.

"Are all merfolk telepaths?" Erik asks curiously. "They can mindspeak each other," she agrees and Erik feels a pang of disappointment. He is certain that there is _something_ about the merman. Just what did Charles mean? Erik watches her for a few more moments, about to walk away and leave her to game when she tilts her chin up regarding him consideringly, "Charles can mindspeak to _landwalkers_."

Erik blinks excitement flaring in his chest as he picks apart the puzzle, "the others can't?" Raven shakes her head, "Charles's mother was human. She could hear people too."

Wait what? Charles's mother was human and she could _hear_ people…

"She was a mutant?" Erik demands but Raven shrugs, "She was bad she stole his father's heart, and that's why Charles isn't supposed to talk to humans, but you're not human so its ok."

Charles isn't supposed to talk to humans?  So much trouble was Charles risking by visiting the cove and speaking with Erik who would appear human to any sea bound observers?

Yet there was one more troubling question that the metal manipulator could not put out of his mind, a debt that was gnawing at him. Just why and how had the merman saved Erik's life? Was it just fortune that Charles had been present when Erik was thrown overboard or something more?

 

***

 

Charles is drowsing in the sun when Erik finally comes across him and drapes a blanket over his bare legs. The merman blinks peering up at him blearily, "Erik?"

"I'll do you a deal if you help me I'll teach you about _landwalkers_ ," he says deliberately using the more obscure term, "anything you want to know." A delighted expression fills the merman's features, but Erik presses his fingers to Charles's lips before he can answer. "Shh listen to my terms first before you agree," he orders softly very aware how easily he could take advantage of the merman's excited state.

Charles quietens his blue eyes regarding Erik in appraisal. "You want to know about Shaw," he sings softly a distressed tone in his voice, and he rises to his feet. The merman's gaze is caught by the blanket pooling on the ground, a brilliant red colour made from some dyes that Henry has been experimenting with. The fabric is soft, softer than cotton. Erik was thinking of asking the scientist to design him a cloak from the material.

"You know Shaw?" The metal manipulator asks softly forcing a lid on his own anger at the very mention of the man's name. Charles is poised to run, tension thrumming in the sudden stiffness of the merman's shoulders. "Charles?" Erik asks softly and dares to reach out clasping the smaller man's chin. Wide blue eyes fix upon him, "I do not trust...not Shaw," the merman answers in a whisper.

"You were watching him?" Erik realises, and pulls the smaller man close. Charles could easily pull away if he wished, but there is a torn uncertainty in the merman's features. Charles knows something. Why would the merman be aware of a man like Shaw? There is no reason their paths should ever cross. The question is does Shaw know of the merfolk? Yes. More than likely. Shaw was no fool. He would realise that there may be some truth in myth much as mutants were considered fabled monsters.

So if monsters - mutants were real of course Shaw would seek out proof of other mythical creatures he saw potential to gain from. The question is why would Shaw be interested in Charles's people? To forge an alliance perhaps? But what could the merchant possibly gain?

 _He has asked for **Freedom of the Seas**_ , Charles reveals hesitantly and explains, _the Sea cannot harm the one so blessed, Shaw will be favoured by tides and weather from shipwreck, he will find swifter passage along the ocean currents, and be protected by all creatures under the King's command._

Erik's mind spins at this information. If such were possible Shaw's merchant fleet would be next to unstoppable. "Who holds such a power? Just what is Shaw offering in return?"

Charles's expression hardens, _I should not have spoken of it._ Something lurches in the metal manipulator's heart as the merman's features close down - he is there...but gone...as though everything that makes Charles the happy bouyant spirit that has so cheerfully and unstoppably worked his way into Erik's life is locked away. Gone behind a wall so strong that the metal manipulator stands no chance of breaching.

_I cannot accept your deal Erik. You wish to kill Shaw, and I will soon be bound to protect him._

Erik cannot stand the dull dead look in those blue eyes he has grown to lov- care for. "So kill me now Charles it will be a mercy, because I will not stop until Shaw is dead. No matter what it takes - I will remove him from this Earth," _go on - I know how easy it would be for you to simply crush me. Do it now._

A soft strangled cry emerges from Charles's throat, and he steps back as though Erik's presence hurts him. Then in the blink of an eye he is gone, swallowed up by the Sea. Erik sinks to his knees fighting the sudden startling urge to cry. He curses his weakness. He is not a child - Shaw had taken that from him long ago.

When Charles does not return the next morning or the day after that Erik is not worried, the merman can look after himself in spite of his child like naivety. Ignoring McCoy's inquisitive concerned looks over breakfast Erik takes to running round the island's perimeter and concentrating on building up his strength.  He sits brooding in the afternoon sun on the third day of the merman's absence. Charles can look after himself. He will not have gone and done anything stupid. How much power did the merman hold? After all this time Erik was just beginning to realise how little he knew of Charles's people. Had Charles gone to protest the proposed alliance with Shaw? Erik doubted it.

_I cannot accept your deal Erik. You wish to kill Shaw, and I will soon be bound to protect him._

The merman's last words haunt the metal manipulator's mind. He found himself wanting to crush whoever the idiot was binding Charles to protect Shaw. Shaw whom Charles had stated clearly he did not trust. A more alarming thought rises in Erik's mind. Charles...the merman would not have gone to confront Shaw alone? Would he?

No...why would Charles do anything like that? Afterall Erik is just a landwalker he rescued. Charles owes Erik nothing in fact if anything Erik owes the merman for saving his life. He should have offered his knowledge freely to the merman, rather than trying to entrap him in a deal.  He has wronged the merman, and now has no way to make it up to him, not unless Charles choses to return. Erik did not like owing anyone anything. It grated on him, and owing Charles...it made Erik feel strangely anxious. He felt a powerful urgency to rectify it, and yet had no way of doing so.

In the absence of anything better to do he picks up several loose stones in his hands selects a flatish one, and throws it into the water.  It skims the surface once, twice, three times before sinking.

He almost jumps out of his skin when it is tossed back.

There is a delighted giggle, and Raven pops up in front of him in her typical mermaid form her tail swishing just out of the water. "Charles says you're sad," she remarks softly her voice not quite matching the sing song quality of her brothers. He regards her with a hesitant smile, "Sad?"

"That you miss your ship – he said its gotten lost," her face twitches slightly in annoyance, "he's gone looking for her." Erik blinks in surprise, "Charles can do that?" She laughs amusedly, "he brought you here didn't he?"

Two days later Erik cannot quite believe his eyes when he sees Phoenix approaching on the horizon. Logan is bemused as he arrives with Alex both holding on to Azazel. The teleporter grins savagely at Erik giving a dramatic bow, "Hello Captain. Have you enjoyed your time off?"

It is better this way the teasing, better for them to not acknowledge their very real fear that this time their Captain would not be coming back. It has been over a month after all. A month in which Shaw has broadcast Erik's death, and no doubt received a large reward for his troubles. He meets Azazel's gaze and his oldest friend pulls him into a sudden sharp hug, _Don't ever do that again!_ The teleporter growls softly in his ear, _you left me leading this bunch of misfits! How could you?_ He grins, and Azazel grins back patting him on the shoulder.

"Well isn't she cute," Logan drawls regarding Raven who is trying to hide behind Erik, "I didn't think you had it in you Captain." Alex interrupts, "You won't believe how we got here I thought that Darwin had had too much to drink again but there was a merman-"

Charles.

Charles had found them – Erik's ship and crew, and apparently led them to sight of the lighthouse before vanishing. Why had the merman helped him again? Especially in light of his announcement that if Shaw gained the seal on his alliance with the merfolk they would be virtual enemies? Charles had admitted that he did not trust Shaw, but did he trust Erik?

He lets Phoenix rest a day and introduces Henry and Raven to the crew. The shapeshifter is cloyingly shy she has never seen so many people at once. She startles even Azazel when she leaps into the water, and shimmers into her merform.

A day passes and Erik can delay no longer. He will be sad to leave this cove, and even sadder not to have seen Charles one last time.  He hands to the scientist a bracelet for Charles, made by his own hands. It is not enough - not even a start really to begin to encompass just how much he owes to the merman.

In thanks for his help, Erik has fixed up several of the scientist's instruments. They should provide Henry with more accurate measurements now. The scientist is choosing to remain in his lighthouse though he does request some strange items if they do ever return. Gold? McCoy shakes his head, why would he want gold? What would he do with it? Besides he does not want rumours getting out or he will be having to forge against attacks then. Erik smirks, and embraces the cat-man thanking him sincerely for his help. Henry nods rubbing his glasses and clears his throat, "Yes well, it will be good to have you out of my hair for a while. I can get back to work – finally."


	3. Safe Harbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more about mermaids, Sinister, and a new port called Genosha...

**Present**

Charles tugs impatiently on the newly formed chain binding his ankle to the near mast and scowls. _Let me go Phoenix!_ He demands impatiently expanding his awareness and reaching _her_. The ship is quiet - distant - _singing?_ Charles blinks stifling a sudden yawn _she is singing a lullaby,_ and he is not tired - he is not.

 _Stop..._ he demands stiffling a sudden yawn, as she rocks gently on the smooth waves causing him to stumble back from the rail.

_Stop it Phoenix…I…_

Soft haunting notes pick up the melody easing the restless unease in his heart.

_Shh...Shh...Rest little one._

The Captain walks out on the deck playing the violin in the quiet night's lull. Charles is curled up on the deck wearing nothing but the thin blue silk Chinese robe Erik gave him which hugs his slim muscled form perfectly. Erik's playing speeds up and then slows, emulating the rhythm of the waves they are travelling upon. Charles's breathing is slowing now his pulse settling as he calms distracted from the voices calling him to join them. It happens like this every so often, when the sea attempts to lay its claim on the telepath once again. Once Erik knows they very nearly lost him, but as time progresses the urge to join his brethren lessens, and now there is no way that Erik will ever lose him not with the unique metal Charles is bound in, and his mate's scent is _written_ into Erik's soul. He could sense Charles from miles away, could track him halfway across the ocean if need be.

When Nealphne (mermaid) had been feeling particularly benevolent (she needed his help) she had given Erik a form to match Charles, though whereas the telepath was naturally part merfolk, Nealphne had caused Erik's merform to be part shark. Her intent being that Charles would be repulsed by such a creature but the mermaid had not counted on the strength of the bond between them, and Erik was not going to let his _mate_ go without a fight. The metal manipulator also had the advantage of the shark's blood sense, he could track a single droplet of blood for miles, especially that of his mate whose blood he was distinctly attuned to.

After a time Erik quietly sets down his violin, and watches the ocean with a pointed determination.

 _You shall not have him,_ he declares fiercely.

Soon Charles's need to return to the ocean could not be denied but by then Erik fully intended that they would safely docked within Genosha's shores, with the added protection of Seraphima, and the water elemental mutants, should Nealphne intend to make life difficult.

He watches Charles cast in gold as the dawn begins to break across the horizon, he looks so young, and innocent like an angel. Erik's pirate gold. He stoops down and lifts the smaller man in his arms, pressing his lips to those wavy locks of hair, and inhales deep. Charles's scent permeates his senses, and a thrum of satisfaction spreads through the Captain's body.

Charles - _**his** mate_.

Charles had been so careful with him when they first met, as though afraid to break him. Merfolk were incredibly strong, a consequence of their environment. When Erik gained his merform however, he gained this additional strength. Not many could have taken him before, now...perhaps none, not in a physical fight (though Logan and Azazel were still enthusiastic enough in training). Nealphne's arrogance had given Erik a merform stronger and swifter than her own, with the added gifts of being able to keep track of his mate. Charles. His First Mate ( ** _his_** ), who fit so perfectly at Erik's side, in his arms, and yielded so sweetly beneath him.

Erik was never going to let him go. He could not. He would cease to exist if he ever lost him. Charles had his heart.

Charles _was_ his heart.

 

***

 

As the Phoenix docks in the beautiful city harbour a familiar face is waiting to meet them.

Raven.

She is in the guise of a young peasant woman with blond hair, and Erik would not have picked her out of the milling throng but for Charles. The merman's quicksilver delight startles Erik enough into loosing his grip, and Charles darts out of his grasp, enveloping his sister - joyful tears falling down his face as he lifts her off her feet.  _"Charles!"_ She laughs catching his shoulders for balance as he sets her down again, and she laughs out loud, as Charles mentally shows her everything she has missed out on. "I've missed _you_ ," she returns softly before her gaze turns assessing - hard - as she catches her brother's shoulders, and examines him carefully as though assessing for any damage.

After a few moments she shifts her attention to Erik.

Was it only two years ago that he first saw her chasing Charles through the shallows of McCoy's cove? She had been carefree, and innocent of the world then. Two years had changed Raven and hardened her into the young woman before him now. Brought up in issolation she had known only Charles and Hank for company - Erik's arrival had disrupted that sanctuary, and turned her world upside down.

Perhaps he deserved her suspicion.

"Erik," she greets carefully drawing herself up, before shifting into a very familiar form. Nealphne. Erik stiffens and even Charles steps back watching his adoptive sister in surprise, as she recites the message in the perfect tones of the mermaid's voice. The gist being that Nealphne intends no trouble, not this time. Something in Erik relaxes as he takes in Nealphne's inflection, and then Raven shifts back to her blond persona with a mischievous smile in her eyes, "You know I think she's coming to accept you."

"Hey sweetcheeks, didn't think to find you here," Logan calls out, and Raven blushes bright red. Erik's reminded again of just how young she really is, and her first shy encounter with the crew of the Phoenix as she all but hid behind him. Perhaps not surprising when she had lived her life pretty much in isolation.  Now however she stands amongst the crowds of the dock as comfortable as any of them in her own skin. Raven's innocence is gone, and there is a world weariness in her eyes. Charles will not ever fully understand human civilisation or ways, even with his telepathy. There are concepts he just does not grasp, Erik and Raven intend he does not ever have to, and that understanding passes between them now.

Charles as ever is quick to be diverted, as he follows Logan's call.  The Wolverine holds a rusted peg in his hands, lifted from a makeshift stall. Their arrival has been anticipated, and a small market has gathered with all sorts of wares ready to be thrust onto the seaweary crew. Raven grins at the excitment in her brother's eyes.

Erik pushes away the sharp sadness in his gut. It was not long ago that Raven was just as absorbed in collecting pebbles off her beach, so carefully chosing her treasures. She has outgrown this now, but he hopes that Charles will never lose his delightful enthusiasm for _landwalker_ ways and creations. Azazel semi-naked but for his shorts appears holding another gift for the merman's inspection - all but shoving Logan aside. Erik was not the only one who cherished Charles's obsession, and even the most hard hearted of the crew were putty beneath his First Mate's smile.

Sean steps carefully onto the dock, taking a moment to find his balance and adjust to the stillness. Alex is beside him holding his young brother's hand tightly. Their newest cabin boy is looking round the dock in shy fascination. Genosha's port is a bustle of voices, delicious smells, and brilliant colours. People, all manner of people - mutants in all shapes, colours and sizes, and Azazel's appearance seems almost normal in comparison. Darwin steps out beside them, and grins at Alex who smiles back.

It has only been a few months but already Genosha is coming alive, built on the ruins of Sinister's bleak castle. Under Simon's leadership mutants have flocked to the sanctuary, and the port has several meandering streets, and substantial dwellings. The castle itself appears under reconstruction, and down the long path to the top is a small procession that is waiting to greet the Captain.

"I saw it first - I'll get it for him," Logan growls at Azazel softly, as Charles stares with wide eyes at the assortment of items on Irene's stall. So many treasures...

She smiles at him, and takes his hand placing a small rusted pin into his palm, "Just for you sweet - no don't worry about the coins." She shushes him, "I've been saving that for you, and you've more than paid enough."  Charles beams at her, and she laughs as Logan and Azazel continue their arguement now beginning to shove against each other. "Children stop it," Erik orders sharply, and slips an arm around Charles's waist, pulling the smaller man against him. Charles proudly shows him the broach, and Erik can not help smiling at his enthusiasm, he reaches into his belt but Irene shakes her head, "A gift, you've more than done enough for us here Captain," she smiles. Touched Erik nods, "Thank you."

Sean hangs back watching as Magneto meets the small precession with Charles tucked under his arm. Several bound crates are set down on the ground - gifts of what manner Sean can not tell. He can only watch in rapt surprise as a small hush seems to descend on the town as Simon leader of Genosha bows as though the Captain is some sort of royalty.

There is a warm cheer from all around, and then the bustle of the market breaks out once more.

"So long yet so soon again?" Simon asks softly as the attention dissipates, he is one of the few able to recognise the tension in Charles's small frame as he ends the hug, and holds him at arm's length assessingly. Erik possessively yanks his First Mate back to his side. Simon's tail twitches and his nose crinkles as he clears his throat, "Of course, Seraphima has offered her people are at your disposal."

He gestures for them to follow, "We have a lot to thank you for Captain."

Erik pulls his mind back from the darkness of finding Charles locked in a damp cell. Sinister was gone now.  This place held a new spirit now.   

"You've grown a lot, how many more have you taken in?" He asks seeing from their vantage point just how much the port had grown. "Word spreads of a haven," Simon explains softly, "Why should we have to hide who we are? Men will find the truth soon enough, and together we can defend each other."

"Defend?" Erik asks suspiciously. Simon gestures to the castle, and its ongoing reconstruction. "We're hoping to save some of the foundations, and build a defence up from there. Word won't be contained, and I fear that soon we'll have more than just the casual visiting ship. There have been other ships - merchant traders and those of us with more visible mutations are forced to hide. We're not strong enough yet to fight off an invasion."

"Do you expect one?"

"The Spanish fleets are ever looking for more land to colonise and the English don't have a strong foothold here yet. We're ripe pickings - a town, and natural port all prebuilt for the taking."

"I'm sure you'll defend yourselves well enough," Erik remarks as he takes in the vast range of people, mutants of all colours, shapes, and sizes. "True...but then will come more ships, seeking their lost vessels, and then more," Simon shrugs, "We just need time, time to build a fleet of our own, to ensure that no one will take what is ours." He looks to Erik hesitantly, and then away. 

"This is a sanctuary for all of us, I'm even hoping in time for a school," Simon continues. Erik snorts, "A school? You're a dreamer Simon." The cat man sighs, "I won't hide away from the world in a lighthouse like my father, I can't. You've seen them, what else can we do - keep to ourselves, and wait to be rounded up for our differences, for our associations with the devil and witchcraft? It's coming - when they find out about us, truly...we need to be prepared, we need a base - a standpoint to focus around, to draw us together. Not all of us can claim the sea as home."

Erik looks down at where Raven is sitting with her hand threaded through Charles's, their legs dangling over the edge of the cliff. "You think that Genosha can be this?" He considers quietly. Charles - Charles would always be by his side, safe - they could always retreat and return to the sea. _Retreat_. Erik bit his lip, not a pleasant thought but he would if necessary run. It was coming, Simon was right in that. He had heard of the rifts in the church, rumours of inquisitions, and witchtrials. What would they make of Azazel? Phoenix could go anywhere on the seas but she needed to restock, replenish supplies occasionally. Raven...she had never been too comfortable on board, not even after spending most of her childhood as a mermaid. She had always kept an affinity for land. She would be hunted down, and Charles would go after her.

Again.

"You've already done so much for us Captain, and I hate to ask," Simon murmurs, "But an alliance would be useful for both sides. If you place Genosha under your protection, you'll also gain a permanent safe harbour."

 

***

 

Its late afternoon, and sunset is not far away. Logan crunches noisily on a small cooked hare he had caught earlier, Azazel sitting across from him is sipping a glass of mead bought from one of the stalls. "It needs a proper tavern," he grumbles softly, and Logan snorts. Not agreeing, but not arguing either. The Wolverine's eyes glitter from the flames. He appears relaxed but his attention is on the small group stood on the outcrop of rocks that forms a natural pier to Genosha's harbour.

Sean watches lazily from their small camp fire on the beach as the Captain raises his arms, and as though compelled Phoenix begins to move under his direction. "What the-?" Sean sits up, half spilling his drink down him in surprise, "Who is doing that?"  Logan laughs, "Who do you think bub? The Captain."

Magneto. Sean swallows. The Captain was indeed a powerful man. He watches as the ship places herself as a barrier between the harbour lagoon, and the ocean. "Where is she going?" He asks uneasily.

"She's the last resort - a barrier to the sea, she'll stop Charles if he tries to pass her," Darwin answers, from where he is sitting leant against a tree, Sean had thought the cook was asleep, but clearly he is just as awake and alert as the rest of them.  Sean starts so focused had he been on the ship's movements that he missed the water manipulating mutants stepping forwards, their bare feet planted now in the breaking surf. The elfin Seraphima leading them begins to sing, and the other water elementals with her begin to dance in hypnotic graceful motions. Their voices merging into a haunting echoing song.

Alex shakes Scott who is drowsing in his arms, "Hey come on bud, wake up - you'll want to see this," he coaxes softly, and Sean feels suddenly more awake. Just what is going on?

Beside the Captain is the First Mate, and the shapeshifter - Raven. Magneto's hands come to rest on Charles's shoulders as Phoenix settles into position.

Raven jumps off the pier diving into the water. Sean half starts getting to his feet stopping when Darwin grasps his wrist shaking his head, "Its alright - just watch." Several agonising moments pass - and why is no one doing anything? Why are they just letting the shapeshifter drown? What bizarre ritual is this?  Then suddenly the waves part - and - Raven is leaping from the water, her laughter echoing across the cove. Sean's jaw drops, he gapes and rubs his eyes. No way. Impossible. She's a mermaid?

Then...Charles...

Sean swallows certain he is hallucinating as he watches the Captain disrobe the First Mate, and then Charles is standing gloriously naked by the time Sean even thinks to cover his eyes and then he can not. Truly Charles is part angel, no one can be so _innocently_ naïve or handsome. Silver glistens around the First Mate's wrists, ankles, and neck - and Sean swallows watching as Magneto clasps the back of Charles's neck and the bindings on Charles's ankles shift - melting and returning to coil round the metal manipulator's arm.

Raven breaks the surface once more, and then Charles steps off the edge of the pier. A smile creases the Captain's features and Sean follows his gaze, realising belatedly he is tracking the pair's movements underwater. Raven and Charles break surface together, emerging back beside the pier, and there is an alieness to Charles's skin - more oily and the hands he places on the decking are webbed as he looks up at the Captain with a pleading look in his eyes. The metal manipulator leans forwards as though to kiss him, and a soft joyful laugh escapes the smaller man as he darts back back with startling speed, revealling a glistening sky blue mertail in the instant that he dives.

"Wow," Scott gasps on his feet, "Charles is **mermaid**!" Sean swallows, and Azazel chokes back laughter as Alex flushes red. "No...no...Scott - mer _ **man** ,_" he hastily corrects his brother.

"Minx," Magneto remarks fondly, and then takes a moment to undress, before slipping quietly into the water. There is a flicker of motion as a shark's tail uncoils beneath him and predatory humour shines in his features.

Sean does not quite faint.

 

***

 

Its later, much later and Erik feels sharply satisfied as he strides purposely from the waves, and stands over Charles, lying in simple exhaustion against the beach, the younger man's eyes are closed, and his tail is glistening in the fading sunlight - a beautiful turquoise blue that settles perfectly with his eyes. He can hear Raven laughing as Azazel attempts to catch her. 

Leaning over the smaller man, Erik reaches to brush his cheeks, "Meine Schatz," he murmurs softly.  Charles stirs opening his eyes tiredly, and there is a flicker of motion as his tail vanishes.  Brushing a soft kiss against the smaller man's lips Erik swiftly scoops his catch up into his arms. Charles buries his face in the crook of his neck, his mind a familiar welcome warmth that steadies Erik's steps.

Thanking Henry McCoy once more for his genius, Erik steps into the shower, the spring water is refreshing - cleansing and Charles's remaining mer features slowly fade, as he leans against him with aching trust. Erik carefully kneels recreating the silver anklets binding Charles once more.  His mate is pliant, submitting quietly to Erik's guiding hands, and Charles's eyes are already half closed by the time they make it to the bed.

 

***

 

**Two Years Earlier**

Phoenix is two weeks at sail, and halfway across the Atlantic when Azazel on lookout mutters a curse, and Erik observes the reason why.

There are several heads peering up at them – women.

Mermaids.

Three of the throng climb aboard, shifting into human form. They are as gloriously naked as Charles, and unashamed of the fact. Erik can feel the bloodpressure of his crew begin to ignite. It has been a long two weeks afterall.

"Magneto," the lead one steps forwards, her eyes are fierce gold.

He steps to meet her, and welcome her onboard. He is reminded of all the tales of mermaids told to frighten new cabin boys.  They are sirens, beautiful and vicious maneating predators, and she seems proof enough. She looks him up and down, and then to his surprise bows. "I am Nealphne," she greets fiercely. Her face remains neutral, but then twists to one of seeming annoyance. "The brat is here…" one announces, and then suddenly Raven is climbing aboard, and she is very upset. Her arrival however calms Erik - she must have found Charles…

"Why didn't you stop them?" Raven demands of Nealphne, and Erik is stunned into shocked paralysis as the mermaid's hands wrap around the shapeshifter's throat, "The King gave his word little fool. He cannot break it."

"Enough," Erik demands sharply, and Nealphne blinks staring at the metal hovering inches from her face. Suddenly released Raven collapses to the deck rubbing her neck. Warily Erik allows the mermaid to come forwards, knowing just how much strength she possessed in her limbs. She walks round Erik as though assessing him, and he stands her scrutiny, wondering what strange ritual this was.  She finally steps back her inspection seemingly complete and a feral grin breaks across her face, revealing long fangs. "Mut…ants," she stumbles only slightly over the word, "Non-human…the Prince was right."

_Prince?_

Nealphne does not wait for his fogged mind to catch up, "Tell me how much do you wish to destroy Shaw?"

"Everything and anything necessary," Erik responds truthfully and she nods seemingly satisfied. She holds her arm out gesturing as she begins to speak in halting English. "The King will not lose another child to the surface world. Shaw has made alliance in exchange for _Freedom of the Seas,_ he will ensure that the humans who destroyed his son are wiped out."

"King?" Erik tries very hard not to gape, and Nealphne gives a wicked smile, "Tell me _Captain_ just how many mer ** _men_** do you think there are? Why are all your tales of pretty vicious mer ** _maid_** hunters?"  Okay…so there were more mermaids then mermen…and…Charles was a prince?  "The King is not rational in his grief; he will not lose his grandson," the mermaid next to Nealphe announces softly, "Shaw must be stopped, and you Magneto are the one who must stop him – though you will fail without the help of the Prince."

"Aniala is a sear," Nealphne reveals, "we cannot go directly against the King or Shaw, but should someone else intervene…"

So Erik gets his shark form, and with it heightened predatory senses. He hears Nealphne in his head and she laughs at his surprise, _we are all linked by the call of the sea - the Prince awaits you._


	4. Of Sharks and Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Charles's family...

**Present  
**

There is agravation brewing in the hard set of Charles's jaw, and stiffening of his shoulders.  His hand stills. **  
**

_You need to learn this Schatz,_ Erik coaxes softly.

"No!" Charles hisses in frustration. Erik comes up behind him, and observes the smaller man's attempt to copy the letters - a painful hash of hard lines scoring through the parchment. The smaller man's impatience buzzes through his mind, as Charles abandons the attempt and moves to curl up on on the window seat, determinedly staring out at the bustle of Genosha's port.

Quietly Erik retrieves the quill, and settles himself down. A soft gentle scratching sound fills the cabin as he begins to write. He curbs a smile as he senses Charles's growing curiosity. "That's your name," he points out patiently as his First Mate peers over his shoulder. Erik pulls the smaller man into his lap, and takes Charles's hand in his own guiding his fingers over the outline of the letters.

**Charles Xavier  
**

The smaller man stares in quiet fascination at the long looping script, before comparing it to his own rough attempt. Erik squeezes his ink stained fingers gently, and points to the second word he has written.

**Phoenix**

Charles traces the letters carefully once more, "More," he demands capturing Erik's hand and places the quill into his palm.  Charles tilts his head up to Erik imploringly fascinated with the curling script. "I'll make you a deal," Erik returns, "Copy these letters, and then I'll write some more."  Charles turns back to regard the parchment with a frown, but Erik takes the quill returning it to his fingers and guides his hand, "here let me show you." Charles lets him guide his fingers, his blue eyes widening in fascination.

It had started when they came to open the crates that Simon had given them. Inside one was a carefully packed pile of books. Darwin and Azazel had been delighted. Charles had picked one up opened it, and a distinct frown of confusion had filled his face as he stared at the scrawling black marks on the white pages. **  
**

That was when Erik realised that Charles could not read - or write.

Charles still didn't fully comprehend the idea of books, or of writing things down. Merfolk had no use for paper nor written records - they had near perfect memories, were virtually immortal, and communicated telepathically - sharing so much more information than any silent letters could provide. Why would they need written records?

 ** _Your_** _mind is strange I don't understand your words_ , Charles had spoken in Erik's mind when he first woke in McCoy's lighthouse, and realised his angel was not an hallucination. Merfolk linked telepathically had just one spoken language. So the fact that Erik thought in his mother's tongue half the time had confused Charles. Now of course they were linked deep enough for it not to matter, but Erik wasn't going to let McCoy's early efforts go to waste, and it was not just Charles who was illiterate.

Young Scott, Alex, and Sean were lacking in these skills, and Darwin soon volunteered to help them learn with his customary patience. He soon had a small reading group set up, though Azazel and Logan declined to join they were found listening in the wings to the hesitantly spoken words. It was only halfway through the second week when the 'story' hour on deck was in danger of becoming something like routine that Erik realised just how devious Simon had been with his gifts.  Darwin was a natural teacher.

"Good thats better," he approves as Charles painstakingly traces over the letters. "Now you," the smaller man demands as impetuous as ever as he shifts in Erik's lap. "Alright, what word do you want to learn next?"

" _Erik,_ " Charles orders placing the refreshed quill in his fingers, " **Your** name."

**Erik Eisenhardt**

"Erik...Eisen...hardt," Charles repeats softly trailing the letters carefully, before going back to the E at the beginning of Erik, and tracing it again as though entranced with the words. "E r i k," Charles murmurs quietly leaning forwards. This time there is a more intent carefulness as he traces the script - a soft reverance in his voice as though Erik's name is something of immense importance.

There is a sudden tight knot of emotion in Erik's chest and he presses a fierce kiss into Charles's hair pulling the smaller man close. Charles huffs, steadying his grip on the quill before finishing his careful tracing.

"Erik Eisenhardt," Charles sings softly in happy concentration as though Erik has just unearthed a new rusted treasure for him.

Erik could kill Logan two days later.

The Wolverine had apparently been the one to mention to Charles that it was a common _landwalker_ custom to engrave your lover's name somewhere it could be easily seen as a sign of affection. So of course carved into the main mast of the ship, the doors of their cabin, and even on several prominant postings on the main port road of Genosha (apparently Raven had helped with that) in careful script were the letters Erik Eisenhardt.

Erik was not secretly pleased at each new discovery of his name on display or touched by Charles's continued reverence, and he was certainly not moved to tears on finding the latest addition to the merman's treasure chest was a neatly carved wooden heart with Erik's name upon it.

 

***

 

**Previously - on the trail of Blackbeard  
**

Baroness Moira MacTaggart is a pain in Erik's ass. She is also a very powerful ally, close to the English crown. He does not need to be on her bad side, and he knows she knows where Blackbeard is holed up. Frustration shows in her eyes, "I can't tell you that Erik." Its there, she wants to but its clear she has her orders, and for some reason Blackbeard is under the protection of the English crown.

Charles's eyes flicker, "Solomon's Cove," he murmurs, and Moira's gaze snaps up sharply. "What? How did you..?" She stills at the sudden trembling of items on her desk, and exhales slowly as she meets Erik's gaze.  "Alright, alright," she states softly, planting her hands on the desk. "I don't need to know," she grants quirking a slow smile at Erik's surprised expression, "Captain - I assure you I've seen stranger things.  What I do need to know is that you aren't going to do anything stupid."

Erik snorts, "I can't promise that." She leans forwards, "Captain - I don't care about whatever grudge or pirates code Blackbeard may have broken, what I can say that if he dies there will be consequences."

"Consequences?" Erik responds softly, following Charles motion as the merman distractedly moves to examine the objects behind a glass case. Moira follows his gaze. Seeing her dawning suspicion Erik calls to Logan, waiting just outside the door and bids him take Charles back to the ship. He will be able to breath a little easier with the merman out from under the Baroness's too knowing gaze. Charles tears his attention from the glass cabinet as Logan clasps his shoulder. "Come on Xavier," he announces gruffly, "The Captain and Baroness have things to discuss." Charles hesitates, lingering for a moment in the doorway but Erik nods sending a wave of reassurance. "Captain, Baroness," Logan acknowledges sweeping Charles up infront of him.  

The heavy thud of the solid oak door closing behind them echoes in the sharp silence.   

The Baroness is the first to break to break it. 

"Who is he?" She asks quietly, and Erik is very aware that beyond Charles's sculptured persona of an English gentleman, there is no concealing the merman's natural fluidic movements to this woman. He takes a quiet moment to regret her death for she has proven to be a useful contact, when she surprises him once more.  Moira leans back into her chair, "I guess I should let you keep some secrets," she smirks softly before her expression hardens, "but I'll give you this warning Captain if something is to happen to Blackbeard, make sure its anonymous - you do not want the English navy down your throat."

"You want him dead," he returns certainly - its in her eyes. She sighs, "What I want, and what I am ordered to do don't necessarily always align. For the moment you're not on my superior's radar - and you can be thankful for that." A thoughtful expression crosses her features, "So England? Hmm...I will vouch for and gain Xavier the documents that will establish his background as you wish. In return I want you to request a favour of Dr McCoy."

Erik feels suddenly blindsided, and he does not like it. Moira is never one to give in so easily...there must be a catch somewhere, and just how did she know that he was in contact with the reclusive genius? Damn the woman and her spy network!

He was still feeling somewhat off balance when he returned to the ship, and realised just what a mistake he had made leaving Charles in Logan's clutches. He knew Azazel's hand had to be involved in this as well as he stares at the young child (Scott) clutching his First Mate's hand.

Then Emma. Erik suspected her arrival after his auspicious meeting with the Baroness was not entirely coincidental.

Of course the diamond telepath did not need to know that Erik had his own reasons prior for seeking out Blackbeard.  As far as she was concerned Erik had never heard of the man before her involvement. 

It was best to keep things that way. 

 

***

 

**Present**

As it happens Erik doesn't have to make a decision to Simon's offer - fate plays her own hand.

The sighting of a Spanish galleon puts everything into persective. The ship has come following rumours of a rich colony, and is not expecting any resistance from the port expecting the colonists to sign up to Spanish taxes and protection and fall into line. **  
**

Erik takes on Simon's role in greeting them and finds that he enjoys it a little to much when he lops off the head of the ship's Captain (Simon is not pleased till Erik points out that Genosha now has procured their first warship). The crew not killed outright in battle are taken to the renovated dungeons, and it appears amongst their number is someone worth ransoming.

The Ambassador to the Spanish colonies in South America - Sir Janos Quinn, and a man who unknowingly holds Azazel's heart. The red mutant has been sending objects of his affection to Quinn for the last 5 years, and despite his efforts the ambassador has not been able to find the sender. Its become somewhat of a famed mystery, the ambassador's secret suitor. Sir Janos Quinn is a man known for his devotion to the church, and so Azazel won't even approach him for fear of outright rejection.

 

***

 

The evening is cool, and crisp, the stars visible overhead.

Soft voices carry on the air, gentle whispers of contentment, and the occasional roar of laughter. Several camp fires light up the shallow beach, and villagers and crew mingle exchanging stories, and songs.

Darwin is playing the lyre, and Logan is singing a rough ditty that has Sean's cheeks burning and Scott stumbling over the words. Seraphima is dancing with her people. Irene is sitting with a small group her voice hushed as she tells a tall tale of ghosts, and hauntings, holding her audience's rapt attention - Raven's eyes are wide as she listens in spellbound silence, Charles's hand clasped tightly in her own.

Some distance from the merry gathering Azazel sits alone on the edge of the pier staring down at the water below.  He starts when Erik clasps his shoulder, and a sad smile flashes in his features, as the Captain crouches down to join him.  "Have you spoken to him?" Erik asks carefully.  The red mutant's tail twitches, and after a long moment Azazel sighs, "No...I can't. He's in love with his mystery man...better to keep it that way than discover who I am." Erik looks down at the water, "Maybe you're doing him a disservice," Azazel snorts shaking his head, "Captain...he's a born catholic, and I - I am the devil incarnate. He's not going to swoon into my arms."

Erik lets the silence continue for several minutes before revealing what Charles had discovered earlier, "I know why he's so devout." Azazel's tail stills, he does not speak and so Erik continues, "He's one of us."  Azazel hisses softly, and is on his feet in seconds sword drawn, "Captain don't joke-" Erik cuts him off, "Do you think I would lie to you about this?" The sword drops from the red mutant's fingers clattering onto the rocks. Erik catches it before it can hit the water, and rises to his feet, placing it back into Azazel's shaking hands. He holds his wrist for a moment in his own, and Azazel swallows an apology forming in his throat. Erik shakes his head, and the red mutant exhales, "What is it?"

A distant smile crosses the Captain's face as he recalls Charles's words, "He can **_sing_** to the wind." A smile quirks the edges of Azazel's lips as he recognises the merman's phrasing. "Thank you Erik," he breathes. Erik squeezes his wrist gently, "Just be careful...he's turned to his faith in the hopes of supressing it, a consequence I fear of Schmidt's meddling."  Azazel exhales sharply, "If he were not already dead..." Erik nods before quietly noting, "You know Janos may remember you."

18 years ago Schmidt had begun his rise to power. Erik, and Azazel had been amongst those drawn into his web, and tortured in an attempt to break them and their abilities. Things had changed when Schmidt had brought in 5 small boys and begun to kill them one by one in front of their father. The Duke Quinn refused to sign Schmidt's treaty wavering not once.

Something had snapped in Azazel as he watched them die one by one, unable to tear his gaze from the last. The youngest. Janos. The teleporter's ability to that point had been erratic, barely controllable - it must have been the anger that had fuelled him. Erik was already on his knees Schmidt's hand round his throat when Azazel joined him in rebellion. His tail sharper than a blade had sliced through Schmidt's cheek to bone - startling him enough to release the young metal manipulator.

Schmidt was then forced to defend himself from the wild assortment of metal zooming towards him (unfortunately he had survived). In the chaoes Azazel had grabbed hold of Erik, Janos, and the Duke - and teleported straight to where Janos felt the most safe. Home. The Duke had barely time to gather his breath before Azazel and Erik were gone - fleeing from the guards in sharp pursuit.

Whether to thank or kill they hadn't stayed to find out.

Drawn back to the present by the soft pressure on his shoulder Azazel smiles wanly at Erik, watching quietly as his oldest friend turns and makes his way back to the quietening festivities. 

Charles has snatched Logan's harmonica, thowing it on the floor in disgust. Sean and Alex are choking with laughter, and Logan's eyes are crinkling in amusement _._ Charles is hissing at the Wolverine when Erik intervenes. "Come," he commands softly. Charles blinks at the Captain's outstretched hand slow wariness dawning in his features as he takes in the expression on Erik's face.  _Come, dance with me,_ Erik instructs, and a shy smile breaks out on the smaller man's face as he lets himself be pulled to his feet. Seraphima's voice softens into slower song as Erik leads Charles through the dance. The younger man is crying with delight, and Erik kisses his tears away.

The night progresses.

Logan is the one to blush as Raven pulls him to his feet and **_demands_** he dance with her. Logan complies ignoring Alex's catcalls, and Darwin looks up from his conversation with Simon. Scott is watching Erik with familiar bright-eyes as the metal manipulator crafts a small metal toy.

Finally Seraphima convinces Charles to sing, and a hushed silence falls.

Erik feels a strong surge of fierce pride as the smaller man enchants them all. There is no sound in the world that can match the allure or beauty of Charles's voice raised in song. Such a pureness that surely no one could doubt that he is an angel.

 ** _Erik's_** angel.

 

***

 

From his cell in the castle Janos feels a heavy weight lifting from his heart.

"Ware - cover your ears!" Comes a voice from down the corridor breaking the enchantment on the rest of the crew. "Be the devils work that - they'll ensnare your heart with their voices, cover your ears!"

Janos rises on his toes peering through the bars and glimpses the small gathering on the shore wistfully.

Such beautiful song...surely someone with a voice like that couldn't be evil?

There's a soft movement behind him and for a moment all Janos can do is stare.

He knows those eyes...that tail...

Then before he can even acertain whether he's dreaming or not the man vanishes and he's alone once more.

 

***

 

**2 Years Earlier**

**(Nealphne has just granted Erik his merform)**

There was no strangeness in adapting to his new form. It should perhaps have frightened him just a little at how successful Nealphne had been in manipulating his body, and gifting him with a merform.

A merform that was based on a shark. **  
**

Erik blinked letting his eyes adjust to the strange watery world, feeling only slightly uncomfortable as the seconds passed and he had no compulsion to break the surface for air. He had strange fish like gills on the side of his neck, and his hands were webbed just like Charles's. His upper body was still basically humanoid in shape, but his lower half...instead of two legs there was a sleek grey shark's tail. **  
**

He could smell...everything. A cacophony of scents that he could get lost in - but he needed to focus on only one. With that thought everything else seemed to fade away and the one he wanted stood out almost like a visible beacon of light directing his path.

A path to Charles.

A path that leads him straight to the Caspartina - Shaw's ship.

What is Charles doing on Shaw's ship?

 

***

 

Shaw is sitting sprawled across a couch on the upper deck of the ship, the Lady Frost beside him holding a glass of wine in her hands. She could not be leaning further away from the man if she tried but he does not appear to be aware of it. **  
**

Charles is standing in front of them, and Schmidt's eyes are shamelessly sliding over the merman's naked body. **  
**

Something in Erik ignites. A hard sharp rage that he has kept buried for almost two decades.

Schmidt. Alive. So close to Charles.

No. **  
**

The knife flies from his hands straight for Schmidt's chest, and is deflected by a diamond hand. The Lady Frost.

No.

She is on her feet sharp anger radiating in her features, and in the next her glistening exterior is gone, and replaced by a cold fury in his mind.

_You fool, stop I've got him just where I-_

But Erik's in no mood to trust her, and shoves her out of his mind. She stumbles back surprise showing in her eyes. _  
_

"Ah my dear Erik...and you've developed a defence against telepathy...quite a useful skill isn't it?" Schmidt asks softly, rising stealthy to his feet.

 _Was this a consequence of Nealphne's meddling?_ Erik wonders curiously, that he could hear Emma...but she couldn't affect him? 

He has no such defense of course against Schmidt. Erik had forgotten just how much something could hurt he realises as he lies dazedly at the man's feet.

Charles is shouting with rage, and Schmidt is laughing softly, "Ah my sweet prince...your grandfather is a fool," and Charles is being held back by the wooden mast - pinned to the deck as Schmidt grins down at him. "Fight me - do go on, you're only making me stronger," he grins savagely patting Charles's cheeks.

There is a moment of silence and then Schmidt gives a sharp pained cry snatching his hand back suddenly, and Erik can see blood streaming down his wrist.

Two of Schmidt's fingers are missing.

Dark furious rage fills his face and he drives his hand into the mast pinning Charles down. The merman doesn't make a sound and Schmidt's expression darkens. "Shaw stop you'll kill us all!" Emma shouts, shifting into her diamond form at the same time that Erik lunges forwards.

Its hard to say whether Schmidt's neck was already decapitated by the time Emma's diamond fist closed around it.

 

*******

 

Titan, King of the merfolk is of course outraged at the death of his ally and for all his new strength in his mershark form Erik is no match for him. The only regret Erik can feel is that Charles has to witness his death.

Charles, his angel whose eyes are now a sparking violet with the depth of his emotions. Charles who suddenly breaks free of the guards (mermen - it seems there are more mer _men,_ they just guard the King), and spits a stream of defiant words at the King. Titan's gaze hardens, and Erik feels a sudden surge of fear. Not for himself he is going to die anyway, but for some reason it is important that Charles lives.

 _Charles no - don't!_ Erik protests, and a sudden silence falls as the smaller merman turns twisting to look back at him.  Erik pauses and looks up at Titan, _Charles has nothing to do with this, just let him be._ Something like surprise flashes in the King's eyes, _You would put Charles before your life?_

 _I'm going to die anyway, there's no point taking it out on Charles,_ he returns ignoring Charles's sudden hiss.

Titan nods, _Very well - grandson do not interfere._

Grandson. There was confirmation. Charles was Titan's grandson, and he also wasn't just going to back down and watch Erik be killed by his grandfather. Aniala is leant close to Nealphne their foreheads touching - conversing privately. Nealphne frowns but suddenly swims forwards, and catches Titan's arm.

 _No,_ she commands.

Erik blinks wondering just who she is to command the King. Titan stiffens, but appears to be listening to the merwoman. It seems Nealphne has some power of her own. _I do, even King's must bid the word of a seer,_ Nealphne sends him in grim amusement, _Aniala has forseen nothing good will come of your death at Titan's hands._

After several moments the King closes his eyes, and when he opens them again there is only furious resignation directed at Erik. Just what had Nealphne said to him? Just what has Aniala foreseen?

 _Go Magneto, Captain of the Phoenix, I will spare your life this one time,_ Titan declares. Surprise fills Charles's eyes and for a moment they shift back to their familiar sky-blue. Erik is too stunned to move.

Charles suddenly hisses at his grandfather however, and his eyes flash violet once more. The King gives a low threatening snarl, blocking Charles's path when he glances at Erik.

 _What is going on?_ Panic striken Erik surges forwards, _No Charles-_

Titan's fist knocks the breath(?) from his chest, and Erik's last sight is of Charles being restrained by the King's guards. He can do nothing but stare at the fury in the Sea King's eyes. _Go now before I change my mind, and do not seek my grandson again on pain of death,_ Titan snarls, _I lost my son to the world above, I will not lose Charles._

Then a silent Raven is there her hand gripping Erik's in stark fear. She can not speak to him here in this world but her eyes are wide, and she tugs him forwards clearly urging him to leave.

 _Go Captain, the Prince will be fine, where is he safest but amongst his own people?_ Nealphne's mocking tone had broken Erik's paralysis.

So he had gone, returning to his ship, unable to even contact Charles for risking the Sea King's wrath.

The next few weeks that passed had been a haze of grey, and Erik began to realise just how deeply the merman had infiltrated his life. Everything seemed lesser somehow, a muted mocking facade of what it should be.

Then of course came Sinister.

 


	5. Ghosts in the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret of treasure is...

**Present**

Angel gasps one hand on her throat in horror. "Are they trying to kill each other?" She asks Sean faintly from amongst the gathered crowd. Both combatants are moving with a speed that the eye can barely follow, swords clashing in fierce collision.

She gasps again as First Mate Xavier just seems to duck a deadly strike with his usual unearthly grace, his own sword already moving in counteraction. Sean's own mask of nonchalance is clearly working better than he thought. He can not tear his gaze away held spellbound by the hypnotic elegance of the fighters. Their motions are almost a dance with such deadly coordinated grace do they move. Of course there is no question as to who is the stronger or holds the advantage, and the ending is so swift and sudden that for a moment Sean is certain he's going to die of a heart attack - convinced in that moment that Magneto has just killed his First Mate.

Xavier lies on his back in the sand with Magneto's sword resting neatly against his throat.

"He'll have you one day Captain mark my words!" Logan hollers breaking the impasse.

As though woken from a spell Erik tears his gaze from Charles's, and rises lithly to his feet resheafing his sword before extending his hand to haul the smaller man up.  Sean flushes bright red as the Captain draws his First Mate into a searing possessive kiss. Angel whistles appreciatively. Of course Charles was never in any real danger. Not with the Captain's metal sense. Magneto is alert to the First Mate's every motion through the metal binding Charles's throat, and limbs.

"What's it like?" Angel asks softly as the crowds begin to dissipate, and Sean stops surprised by her question. She sighs and a wistful look fills her expression, "Travelling with Captain Magneto, and his First Mate? What is it like living on the Phoenix? How did you get to join them?"

Sean blinks as his mind is drawn back to his rather unusual recruitment.  It had been a rather unusual end to a rather unusual day.

 

***

 

**8 months earlier**

Sean's first missive that something is terribly wrong is when he starts to hear a voice in his head, and that is before he's had the luxury of any liquor. Even more strange is when he finds his feet driving him to stand before a large beautifully decked vessel and he has no idea how or why he has come here.

Erik is not panicking. He is the feared Captain of the Phoenix. He does not panic.

Why did he let Charles out of his sight?

Now his First Mate is missing and they are cutting close their window of leaving with the next tide. Azazel shakes his head, "He's ignoring me or he can't answer," the red mutant muses. He cannot pick up anything with his minor telepathy, and Charles has not contacted any of them.

That is when they notice the ginger haired boy stairing up at the ship with an incredulous expression on his face. Erik's expression narrows as he picks up Charles's scent lingering round him. The boy has brushed paths with his First Mate. "Bring him aboard," he demands sharply, and before Sean can even think to flee he is caught up and dragged aboard by Azazel. He stumbles dazedly to his knees in front of the imposing figure who must be the Captain clothed in a vivid red cloak, and matching outfit. Sean closes his eyes certain that his life can not get any worse.

"Why are you staring at my ship?" The Captain demands fiercely, and Sean for once can not find his voice unable to comprehend just what this man wants with him. "Can't you speak?" Alex asks, and Sean frowns at that, "I don't know alright? I just...I have no idea how I ended up at the dock, and Charles-"

"Charles?" The Captain suddenly lifts him to his feet, and its as though Sean weighs nothing at all...how strong is the man? "I don't know - alright? Charles he said his name was, and he mentioned a ship, and then for some reason I'm here and I have no idea how _alright_?"  He is babbling and surely the Captain is going to throttle him, and that is when Sean realises that his last words may have been a little panicked...and he may or may not be responsible for shattering the glass windows of the cabin. "You're one of us..." Alex grins, "Is that your skill?"

He is not angry?  He does not seem angry. The Captain is not angry...no not about his windows at any rate as Sean is set down on his feet, and the Captain sighs, "Welcome aboard..."

"BanShee - he's BanShee - and that is so awesome," Alex interrupts.  "My name is Sean," he interjects, and the blond youth shrugs, "Yeah but we all have special names - yours can be after one of the wailing spirits-"

"Alex enough," the Captain commands looking back at Sean, "Is there anything else that Charles may have told you - did you catch where he was going - anything?" Sean screws up his face in concentration non to certain what strange world he has just dropped into, "No, nothing I'm sorry...other than something about a raven..?" The Captain frowns, "Raven," he repeats softly as though the bird were of some special significance and he curses suddenly, "Damn it all to hell Charles!"

Then Sean is being dragged around by Alex and meets another man named Darwin and then by the time he comes out of his daze the port is some distance away and they are heading to open sea.

Sean's first few days on board hadn't been particularly interesting or enlightening. He was dragged into the deep end of learning the ropes for the sails, and soon scrambling up and down the rigging. The Captain he did not see again for some time, the man was holed up in his cabin and no one it seemed dared to pass those locked doors.

It was on the eighth day that the Captain finally emerged, and Sean was witness that day to one of the strangest events of his life. Magneto it seemed truly did possess some magic - enough to draw the fearsome merfolk from the depths in response to his summons. They came and their leader named Nealphne truly terrified Sean despite her unearthly beauty. There was a stark predator lurking beneath the surface of the merwoman's features, just waiting to be unleashed.

How they knew where they were going, Sean still had no idea.

The ninth day is when they come across the ship. A vessel named Juggernaut. The fight is swift and over before its really begun. In the hold of the Juggernaut they find a captive Raven.

Raven who is tended by the gruff Logan with surprising care. Raven who seems to have a death wish when she opposes Nealphne. The merwoman barely takes a step towards the shapeshifter when the Captain intervenes, Azazel, Logan, Alex, and Darwin by his side.

Nealphne backs down.

It is on the eleventh day that they reach the cove, overwhich looms a mysterious castle.

Breaking into such a fortress, and breaching the defences would be difficult for any normal crew.

They are not any normal crew.

The lack of resistance is almost disappointing. The only snagging point is Sinister himself a trained illusionist and telepath, but his tricks fail on Magneto and Sinister falls before the Captain's blade.

Sean has never been so frightened in his life. Not when Wolverine was tearing through the stone walls as though they were made of paper, nor even when the elfin mermaids walked beside him - vicious predators every one. The Captain is a cold man, ruling the Phoenix with a will of iron, without one shred of remorse or emotion within him - at least that was what Sean had believed.

So when they finally track down the First Mate, locked in the cold dank cell of Sinister's makeshift castle Sean is not expecting the terrifying expression of utter _devotion_ that fills Magneto's features as he _gently_ lifts Xavier's bloodied figure into his arms as though he weighs little more than a child, and is every bit as precious as any pirate gold.

Of course it takes Sean a long time to realise that Magneto is not like other pirates.

 

***

 

**Present**

Janos stares at the blue cat man standing behind the bars of the cell.

"You are Simon?" He asks after a moment's pause. The cat man nods, "Yes I understand you've been asking to see me."

"You are the leader of this colony?" Janos asks, and Simon's nose wrinkles for a moment before he answers, "Yes - under duress I assure you." Janos considers this carefully, "You tricked us." Simon sighs at this, and gestures to himself, "There was no trickery intended, but as you can see I doubt your Captain would have been amenable to discussion with the real me."

No. Janos knew the Captain and his views well enough. He would have killed Simon on sight, and declared the colony a cursed place of devil worshippers. But could such a place that had resounded with such happy song be created by evil? He had seen true evil and it bore man's face.

He had dreamed for many years of the impossible. His rescuer...and now to think that such people did exist. People such as Simon, leader of Genosha a man in all ways but appearance. He had to know. "Tell me, is there one among you with red skin, and an appearance like the devil?" Simon blinks taken by surprise, his voice hesitant as he replies, "Perhaps, why do you ask?"

"I must speak with him," Janos pleads and Simon's features harden a moment, "You are not in any position to make demands."

Janos feels a sharp frustration, before he forces himself to calm. This is no time for pride. "I beg of you, whatever is to come of me...my life is not my own. It belongs to him. It has since the moment he saved me from my brothers' fate."

Simon's expression softens, "I will tell him your words but I cannot guarantee he will come."

Darkness is just beginning to fall when there is a quiet woosh of sound that causes a certain stillness in him. "You came," Janos murmurs afraid for a moment to turn around and find out that he is dreaming. Afraid that the kindness he once saw in those eyes has been replaced by hatred.

When he does turn round his breath catches in his throat. His guardian is real. He is on his knees, head bowed as though a knight swearing fealty to a King, and Janos can not breathe as those golden eyes lift to meet his own.  He steps forwards as though in a dream to clasp those red muscled shoulders, and feel the warm heat of a living body. No ghost. No devil. A man. A red tailed handsome man.

"I knew it...I didn't dare hope..." Janos exhales, "I knew it was you."

 

***

 

Azazel does not think he dare sleep for fear he will wake and find it a dream. Janos is here, with him - accepting - one arm looped through his own, and letting him guide his feet down the rocky coastal path as they make their way round the port of Genosha.  He can scarsely believe that Janos had remembered him, or why he did not hate him, and he certainly didn't understand how Janos had worked out that Azazel was his mysterious suitor.

"That is your ship?" Janos asks in a hushed awed tone and Azazel feels his heart swell with sudden pride. Phoenix was a marvel to behold, whilst not the largest vessel on the seas she was certainly one of the fastest, and most resplendent. Her sails were currently furled, and she was a delight of colour, bright royal reds, golds, and blues (Charles's latest colour scheme).

Janos catches his mischievous smile. "That is a notorious pirate ship," he notes carefully, "Captained by the nefarious Magneto." Azazel's grin deepens as Janos shakes his head, "No - no - I am not stepping foot on board that demon infested-"

"Azazel!" Janos yelps as he is pulled into the red mutant's arms.

"It's alright liebchen," Azazel murmurs stroking his beloved's cheek, "I know - you are one of us. A singer to the wind, and the only demon you need concern yourself with is me."

 

***

 

The ceremony is brief and to the point.

Sean has earned his stripes. He has completed his first year serving on board the Phoenix and he had not even realised just how much time had passed. He feels a strange surge of pride as he accepts the silver bracelet from the Captain, and watches with a measure of satisfaction as it seals round his wrist.

All members of the crew bear at least one. Alex holds 5. Charles however is the only one with a neck collar, and bracelets round both of his wrists, _and_ ankles. Sean figures its because Erik is determined not to lose track of him again, though there are many rumours. The most popular is the belief that Xavier is not a man at all but part demon, and the reason he can so easily steal souls, and the metal cuffs are Magneto's way of controlling him. The second most popular is that each separate piece is a reminder, and punishment for all the times that Charles has disobeyed the Captain's orders.

Only Magneto knows the truth of it.

 

***

 

**18 Months Earlier**

It starts with Raven's sudden disappearance.

The shapeshifter's absence is of course is no concern to the merfolk.

Charles searches for her tirelessly, but there is still no reason for the merfolk to be concerned. That is until their Prince vanishes - Charles's mind locked down so deeply (as a defense mechanism) that none of the merfolk can reach him.

Aniala has a vision of the Prince - badly injured, and Titan's fear for his grandson shakes the very seas.

It so happens that there is one who may be able to find the Prince. The Captain with the merform of a shark.

 

***

 

Magneto braces himself against the wheel, struggling in spite of his strength to keep the ship on path in the midst of the storm. The waves - he has never seen so high as they break against the side of the vessel, and he fears they may be overturned.  He slips caught completely off guard when the churning ocean calms. The ship is in a completely calm patch of water, like the eye of a storm. In the sudden silence all eyes fall to the Captain. It takes him several seconds to realise that his eyes are not playing tricks, and yes there really are several pairs of eyes staring at him from the water.

Merfolk.

He is just as surprised as anyone however when the King of the Sea himself appears.

Erik considers Nealphne's explanation and carefully keeps his gaze fixed on the Sea King as he responds, _Charles is not just yours, he is also one of my people. Even were he not my friend I would seek to help him_.

Titan is taken aback by the Captain's defensive anger and possessiveness, and a new fear sets in him.

_You would destroy him, just as his mother destroyed my son._

Erik's anger ignites, _I am not the one who has driven him to this. You would have him deny a part of himself something that is in his very nature. So tell me great king you would have him live forever, but you would crush his soul. I will kill you before I allow that to happen._ Anger vicious and bright snaps around them both, and Erik is fully aware he may have sealed all their fates when Titan surprisingly backs down. _You would challenge me?_ Surprising humour sparkles in the ancient Sea King's voice, y _our directness is refreshing, I will make you the same offer as I did Shaw. Destroy the humans and you shall bear my protection. I will grant you Freedom of the Seas.  
_

Erik tilts his head and Titan can see how much he is tempted but then the Captain shakes his head, _No, I cannot I am sorry._ Surprised the Sea King lowers his voice, _Why is that oh fearsome sea captain? I can tell how much you agree. Rid the world of the humans and forge alliance with me._ Erik sighs and looks away, _Charles is so fascinated with them, I would not take that away from him._

Titan for the first time in many long years is stunned by the rejection. He has much to think on, and though Erik has his many faults it is clear he could shape up to be a powerful ally. _Then I make you a new offer, I know you would find my grandson of your own will, but in doing so you are also doing mine. Find him, and I will grant you and yours safe passage through all the oceans of the world for as long as you travel upon them and this earth._

Erik blinks and shakes his head again, _No if I find Charles, you will acknowledge he is also one of my people, and as such subject to my protection. You will let him travel the surface world if he wishes in my company._ Titan almost chokes, face red in sudden anger, before Aniala places a hand on his shoulder. _You can let it happen, or fight it great King, but in the end he needs to live in both worlds, and accepting this path you will ensure his happiness._

 _I care not for that,_ Titan protests, _I just want him safe._

The Seer frowns, _As safe as we have proven to keep him? Erik is also partly ours he will live as long as Prince Charles, and is a powerful gifted. Who else would challenge you so? Do you not see he is very aware of your strength, but see how strong his desire to protect your grandson is._

Falling silent Titan watches the Captain cautiously with the Seer's words ringing in his mind, _he will live as long as Charles._ He exhales sharply looking down at Aniala in realisation, _he has given his heart…?_ She nods, _it is already too late for him whether he realises it or not, anything you do now can only harm what is to come._

_For my grandson is it already too late?_

She smiles wanly, _No and yes, he doesn't know as yet but I tell you this now, if you stop the Captain from doing as he must the Prince will die. No other can find him, and he is badly hurt. It will happen when they meet again._

With great reluctance the Sea King regards Magneto, and just how easy it would be to crush him...even the metal manipulator is surprised when he does not. Titan frowns, _I have been informed that your destiny is entwined with my grandsons now. Do not destroy his heart or I will destroy you._

Titan leaves with one last surprise of his own. A sentient ship. Though of course - that is something that is realised only later.

As the merfolk leave Erik has the ship set course for where Charles was last seen.

There is a trail in the water. Faint but powerful. It ignites a dark familiar hunter in Erik and the change is swift as he slides into the water. The scent is so distinct that he would know it anywhere.

Blood.

Charles's blood.

Erik follows the trail all the way to shore, and tracks it to a small cave. He hauls himself out of the water shifting back into human form and shapes the gauntlets on his wrists into a lethal sharpness.

Whoever has hurt Charles will pay for it with their life. The cave at first glance is empty. Erik's senses tell him otherwise as he stalks warily forwards, and rounds the overhang of rock - Charles. The merman is lying curled in on himself in human form, blood pooling around the base of his skull.

The sight and scent of it hits Erik hard - and he falls to his knees beside the smaller man.

 

***

 

When Charles wakens Erik is watching him with a fierce intensity.

The metal manipulator gently strokes the back of his neck, and Charles gasps at the sharp explosion of pain in his skull. Erik's arms slide around him, and he buries his face in the man's warm shoulder. It should not hurt like this…it should not.

 _I think you are lucky you've got such a thick skull,_ Erik projects softly stroking his hair.  Charles lets his mind wander grounded in the strong arms holding him. He realises he has blocked himself off from everything - his shields are so tight and partly the cause of his headache. _Partly,_ Erik affirms softly, _Something hit you hard._ It takes Charles several moments to realise the mutant is in his head, and feels Erik's warm amusement, _I think you're in mine._

 _I'm sorry, I can't seem to control,_ Charles falters and Erik's arms tighten around him, _Shh its alright._

Charles feels surprise at the metal manipulator's strength. Of course Erik had not been weak before, but even a mutant's physical strength could not match his own, unless super strength was their gift. Erik's lips press against his scalp, and Charles feels a shiver run through him.  _Part of Nealphne's gift. Now you don't have to worry about crushing me,_ Erik grins. Charles twists round to look up at him, wondering at the changes this man had gone through in pursuit of his goal. Was there nothing he would not do?

 _Tell me what happened,_ Erik asks softly. _I can't remember,_ Charles notes anxiously. He knows Raven had been calling to him, and he had gone to help...but they had taken her. He leaps urgently to his feet, _I have to find her._ Erik is behind him clasping his arms, "Charles we will I promise you but first you need to calm down."

Charles blinks then steps back away warily as Erik's words sink in.  "You can't be involved Erik," he swallows. Erik's intense gaze holds his own, and then the man's hands wrap around his wrists. Charles looks down at his ankles aware of the sudden restraint and sees two metal bracelets. He can not change into his merform, not even if he had the strength.

"What have you done?" He demands fiercely, stung by Erik's sudden betrayal.

The metal manipulator holds his gaze, "Charles we never got to talk." Charles swallows, "We shouldn't be talking it's your life Erik."

"What are you afraid of Charles?" Erik demands softly. "I am not _afraid,"_ the merman hisses. Then after a moment's stalemate frowns, "Erik let me go, you don't understand he'll kill you."

"I don't think so Charles, not if I have your heart," the metal manipulator smirks - all predator now as he leans forwards capturing Charles's lips. The merman stills in surprise, _My **heart**? _ He shoves Erik back, pinning the taller man down. "When did you take it? Give it back!" Charles demands fiercely - faltering as his lips are claimed once more.

He stumbles to his feet, and glowers at Erik, "What are you doing?"

Erik smiles dangerously, "You said you wanted your heart back." Charles steps back, radiating deep wariness. Erik follows him, "You've given it to me - just as I have given you mine." Quietly the merman looks at his chest, then Erik's and confusion flickers in his beautiful blue eyes.  _"Look,"_ Erik urges softly, and Charles is held immobile by the depth of emotion emanating from the metal manipulator. _Erik had given him his heart - he **loved** him? _

"We are meant to be together, you belong at my side Charles," Erik confirms fiercely claiming his lips once more, and sweeps him up into his arms. Charles can feel his heart racing, as he is set down against the softer sand, and Erik settles over him.  _I am yours, and you are mine,_ Erik affirms and Charles has never been so breathless in his life. The world explodes this time in a haze of ecstasy, numbing the ache in his skull, and he has never felt so exposed, or alive. He feels a languid hazy satisfaction, as Erik curls protectively around him, body, soul, and mind. "You're not alone Charles, never again," Erik soothes lips brushing his forehead, and fingers stroking through his hair.

In answer Charles curls closer.

 

***

 

**Present**

Charles is brimming with excitment as he holds a small chest watching as Erik slips the bracelet on Sean's wrist.

Erik turns to regard him in curiosity. _You promised not to look,_ Charles chastises all but dancing on his feet now, and the metal manipulator responds with a curl of gentle amusement. Sean blinks as Charles steps forwards and offers it to him.  Sean promptly stumbles collapsing to the deck - taken completely off guard - and is steadied by Logan's quick reflexes. "Bloody hell Charles - what is in this thing?" The Wolverine growls setting it carefully down. The First Mate scowls at him, "Treasure."

A smirk of amusement fills Logan's features at this, "Ah fair enough, go on Sean - lets have a look at it." With growing trepidation Sean carefully grips the lid of the chest. What has Charles given him? Something heavy - very heavy, and there was a definate clanking sound as he stumbled...surely there isn't that much rusted iron hanging round Genosha?

"Come on BanShee," Alex calls out, "Don't keep us all waiting."

So he throws back the lid, and stares. 

A stunned silence falls. 

The chest is filled to the brim with gold coins, and of course Charles just carried it as though it weighed nothing. He is a merman - do you not know they are incredibly strong? Never mind that there is enough to buy a small country sitting there.

"Charles..." the Captain sounds as stunned as Sean feels. "Sean's treasure," the First Mate announces with an impatient scowl at the Captain. There is a curious tickle in Sean's mind - **_like?_ \- ** and he looks back at the First Mate who is waiting impatiently for his reaction. He clears his throat, "Ah...thank you Charles."  Its clearly the right reaction as the First Mate beams, and enfolds him warmly before bouncing back to the Captain's side.

"You know..." Azazel smirks, "Its only a fraction of what is down there, but I convinced him you would be happy enough with just the one chest."

The only normal way to get to the hidden cave is by an underwater passage - unless you happen to have access to a teleporter.

When they reappear...they can only stare in shocked wonder at the glistening gleaming treasure trove. Beside the water there is a small pile of very familiar carefully selected pebbles - all neatly ordered into coloured piles - Raven's treasures.

Laughing softly Erik realises that they are just below a very familiar cove which happens to have a lighthouse situated in it. How many years had Raven and Charles been hoarding their treasures here? McCoy was sitting on the largest treasure trove in existence, and he did not know it. It was probably a good thing. If the scientist knew he would likely have a fit.

Gold. So much gold and silver. A cacophony of shimmering metals dazzling to look upon, and singing to Erik as he looks upon them now. Not just metals - but jewels - of all sizes shapes and colours. Sparkling.

Charles pulls on Erik's hand ignoring the glitz and draws him proudly to a small pile of items - clearly manmade and covered in barnacles and rust - on the outset not very interesting. Yet Erik very carefully took hold of each one that Charles showed him and bestowed upon it the same careful consideration that he would later use to evaluate the other items in the cave.

Just a fraction of what is here will be enough to help build Genosha into a true nation for their people.

"Treasure," Charles beams at him, and Erik can not contain his emotion any longer. Charles yelps as he is pulled suddenly off balance and swept up in the Captain's arms. "Yes," Erik laughs swinging his First Mate round with delirious joy, "Charles meine Schatz."


	6. Treasure Troves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of Wargh for her wonderful reviews. :) 
> 
> There will be a couple more updates to follow in this verse - I haven't forgotten it but they may be a while in coming.

**Present  
**

"Charles!" Scott shrieks in alarm.

A writhing golden multivined metallic creature hovers in the air in front of them. Even Logan has to admit its impressive.

Unable to grasp any sensation from the creature's mind Charles hisses, tensing to attack it when a shocking sound echoes throughout the cavern.

Laughter.

The merman turns giving the Captain a sharp suspicious glance.

"Ch-" Scott breaks off into a muffled gasp as Logan clamps a hand over his mouth. "Lets find out what your brother is up to hmm?" The boy regards him for a moment longer before he looks back to where Charles has launched himself at the Captain. "Come on kid," Logan grumbles sweeping the boy up into his arms.

Charles's laughter echoes behind them as he is dragged down, and silenced. His breath stolen by the same man who has his heart. For a moment quiet wonder shines in the smaller man's eyes, and he reaches up to brush Erik's face.

_Minx,_ Erik grins down at him, and Charles gives an innocent blink. The Captain's amusement deepens, _just how long have you been hoarding all this?_ The smaller man huffs unimpressed with the mass of gold he is pinned upon until Erik reveals just how he can feel everything down the last molecule...and the vibrations of Charles's body lain upon it. _  
_

Erik grins as the smaller man arches up into his palm, _hmm I think you like it a bit more now?_ Charles stares at him, heart beginning to race, and Erik smirks leaning over him, _So what did you think of my monster?_

"It looked like Paul," Charles answers honestly as Erik nuzzles his neck.

With a start of surprise Erik pulls back, staring into the smaller man's brilliant blue eyes, "Paul?"

***

Darwin clutches the metal cylinders in his hands, keeping a careful eye out for any more that they come across. Charles had shown them to him in a burst of excitment. Inside each container perfectly preserved is a scroll with pictographic writing. They are very old, Darwin can feel it in his bones. Of course Charles had no idea what they were, but something had made the connection in the merman's mind between his recent venture into literacy and these.

Alex swallows as he steps in – steps – there is so much of it…gold. Gold glittering coins, doubloons, bars and bars of gold. Jewellery, necklaces sets with dazzling large gemstones sparkling in the reflective light. Brilliant blue star sapphires, cabochon cuts, emeralds as big as his fists, and diamonds. Diamonds of all colours.

Azazel holds an amused expression in his features as he follows Janos. The Spanish ambassador is just as stunned as the rest of them, and that is saying something. He has seen and dealt with the legendary Spanish galleons filled to the brim with treasure, and yet he has never seen anything like this. A frown suddenly crosses the man's face as he kneels and examines several gold coins, "These are from the Spanish crown!"

"No more," Azazel grins, "Neither they nor you belong to any King." The ambassador's look of indignation is shattered by the red mutant's sweeping kiss. Logan sighs, "Not again. Now I've got two pairs of lovebirds to cope with." Angel squeezes Sean's hand, "Awesome," she grins, "Where do I sign up?"

"Sign up?" Alex scoffs, "Can you even swim?" Angel's hands go to her hips defiantly, "Swim? I would be surprised if _you_ could. I know how to tie knots, and make ropes. I can sew and cook." The blond youth swallows as he is suddenly on his back with Angel straddling him - knife at his throat, "Oh and I assure you I can defend myself well enough. How does that sound?"

Sean is currently more concerned with the rippling in the water that began almost as soon as the echoing laughter stopped. No one else appears to have noticed - and those ripples are getting bigger. Swallowing slowly he steps back from the edge, "Hey guys-" he calls out quietly, not seeing the tentacle that lifts over his head until he is flying through the air with a startled yelp, and staring into a giant maw of some strange tentacled creatures. _Was this a kraken?_ He has heard frightening tales of these creatures of the deep and this as it emerges is huge.

"Sean!" Angel yells and Alex has his sword out, Darwin beside him as they dart forwards and are shoved aside by more tentacles. "Metal?" Scott asks in a small voice, shaking Logan out of his paralysis as he stares at the creature. "No - this is not the Captain's doing...stay behind me," he orders. "Alex!" Scott screams as his brother is sent flying. Azazel is swatted aside like a fly, and Janos runs to his side as Logan shoves Scott behind him. Angel circles warily, mirroring Darwin's motions.

The Kraken roars - a fierce ear piercing shriek that echoes round the cavern, and sends those still standing to their knees.

In the deafening silence a small blur darts passed Logan and Scott - Charles. He is tiny in comparison to the creature and yet at his low warning growl it emits a plaintive whine and seems to shrink in size.

Sean lands with an abrupt thump on the ground, and is helped up by Angel. "Are you alright?" She asks softly, her warm fingers running over his ankle. "What the hell? Don't tell me that's your idea of a pet dog Charles," Logan asks somewhat faintly watching the merman pat the tentacled head(?) fondly. "Paul is _**not**_ a dog," the merman agrees.

Paul. Huh. So the creature has a name.

The First Mate yelps as he is suddenly hoisted over the Captain's shoulder, eyes widening as gold arrowheads zip towards the Kraken. It retreats with a low bellowing whine beneath the surface. " _ **Paul**_ was seizing you up for dinner," Erik growls as though he wants to shake some sense into the smaller man.

Charles frowns confusion in his eyes as he is set back down on his feet, "He is hungry..."

_***  
_

_"You promised to feed Paul!"_

Henry McCoy blinks open bleary eyes and sees very familiar blue eyes blazing at him in accusation. Charles. McCoy can feel Charles's buzz of agitation on the edges of his mind. Okay. So…what day is it again? Was there something he was supposed to do?

Ah. Paul. The monstrous kraken creature that according to Raven was actually as docile as a catfish.

He attempts to sit up, and the room blurs in front of him. He is caught by strong arms, and guided back down to a seat. "Henry!" Charles demands calling his name, and the scientist realises he must have closed his eyes once more. _Henry wake up!_ Comes a very familiar impatient command. It won't be ignored this time. "Charles," he sighs looking up at the merman who is leaning over him. He attempts to sit up but is pressed back down, "No," Charles orders firmly, and glances to someone just out of McCoy's line of vision. A man steps forwards, "You've been very sick Dr McCoy, everything is alright but you need to rest."

He blinks as he recognises his saviour - Magneto, the most notorious pirate captain on the seas.

"Where...?" Henry stutters. "Genosha," Erik responds quietly clasping his shoulder, "Rest Henry, you're safe here."

***

When McCoy had collapsed Erik had recalled Azazel and had them brought back to the island. The scientist had been very sick, and Charles had refused to leave his side, uncharacteristically quiet and watchful of the healers who came and assessed him. Now the merman curled back up beside the man's side, and refused to leave him alone.

It was perhaps the first time that the merman had come so close to losing someone he cared for to death.

Erik knows that perhaps without Charles he would consider immortality a curse. How could he live without his mate by his side? There would be no joy in life, no pleasure to share or delight in with anyone. Charles had no idea how old he was, he had spent the majority of it beneath the waves, and would likely have remained there but for his own innate insatiable curiosity.

All Erik can do is be there for him, and ease Charles's grief when the inevitable comes to pass.

"He'll be alright now Schatz," Erik announces softly, "He just needs to rest," _as do you._

Charles yawns, but doesn't relinquish his grip on the scientist's hand. Erik gently runs his fingers through the smaller man's hair, humming softly.

When Henry opens his eyes again there is a very familiar blue figure at his side. He smiles at her, and Raven squeezes his hand gently, "There is someone here to see you." She announces softly, and steps back to reveal another very familiar blue form.

McCoy sits up so fast he sees stars, "Simon?"

***

Charles stirs awake to the insistent sensation of a butterfly tickling his neck, and growls to startle it away. The butterfly laughs, and then continues its slow assault by crawling over his cheek. He swats it aside, and it returns to attack with avengeance biting at his throat, and he gasps arching as the butterflies teeth sink into his skin.

Butterflies don't have teeth.

Erik does.

His mate is leaning over him, grinning in teasing delight, and Charles realises two things. Firstly he is back on board the Phoenix, and secondly he is _chained_ to the bed - his wrists captured and bound above his head in metal shackles. Erik's pleased grin deepens, as Charles tests them and they don't give an inch.

Blue eyes flicker in surprise.

"I found some rather interesting alloys in your treasure trove. Stronger than iron - much stronger," Erik purrs.

***

**_Afternote..._ **

It was Simon who started the whole fiasco Erik decided. Staring at the floating broken crates he had finally managed to track down. Azazel gives a sharp chuckle at Darwen's look of dismay. The whole cargo of seaweed had gone missing and Charles had an entirely too innocent expression in his features.

Erik finally worked out what had gone on. Simon had given Charles reason to believe that Henry's illness being so severe was because he did not eat properly. The merman interpreted this to mean that Henry had not been eating his vegetables. The kraken - Paul apparently had never eaten a single vegetable in his life – and so in the merman's mind had been in immediate danger of becoming ill like the scientist.

The _small_ kraken was now apparently nesting in Genosha's Hammer Bay. Darwen could only stare aghast at the floating broken crates in dismay and the engorged Paul who it turned out was happy to eat anything. Charles was entirely too cheerful over the lack of seaweed for it to have been an entirely innocent panic.

"You should try speaking to Daphne on the market," Janos remarks softly to Darwen, "Her partner Alexis has just come back with a few new parcels from South America."

A calculating look crossed the cook's features. It seems that Alexis was a teleporter who had been searching for crops that would grow well in Genosha's harsh uncultivated soils, but had also brought back several varieties of plants, and Darwen had the perfect taste tester in mind.

The look on Charles's face as he spat out the bitter tasting cocoa was priceless.


	7. A Fishy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello...again...sorry for the long absense!
> 
> Thank you for all the fantastic reviews - I'm really surprised at the support for this AU especially as it started off as a series of one shots which sort of merged together into a sort of plot...
> 
> Here is a sneak peek into what Captain Magneto has been suffering in the meantime... ;)

**Present**

Erik stares at the vast empty beach in front of him, utterly astonished. Too bewildered to move as the red smoke dissipates around him, and he watches his ship sail slowly out of sight.

Just what in the hell has just happened?

Hell. Charles. No.

Charles did this..?

Charles has taken command?

 _Azazel_ has abandoned him on _Charles's_ orders? Erik rubs his eyes in groggy disbelief. His _crew_ – his _First Mate_ – his _ship_ have mutinied?

What the hell?

Erik stills as he realises that they haven't even had the decency to drop him off on an _abandoned_ island. Really in the circumstances it is the least they could have done. Really. Anything, anywhere away from _her._

"Trust me darling, you're not my first choice either," Frost declares icily. Erik swiftly checks his mental shields before realising she probably just read his face. Its too early in the morning to be dealing with this, especially the morning after a long pleasurable night exhausting his mischievous First Mate.

Erik closes his eyes. Just what is going on? How did he go from falling asleep in bed next to Charles to waking and being spirited away to some isolated island in the midst of the Carribean by his oldest friend?

She must be behind this somehow. She _must_ be. "What have you done?" He demands fiercely.

Frost shimmers into her diamond form, and it is then that Erik realises just how defenceless he is. Though perhaps he should be grateful for Azazel's consideration in waiting till he is dressed before teleporting. Still other than the thin metallic threads infused in the cloth he has nothing with which to use, and his weapons are all uselessly locked away in his cabin. For one of the few times he is not wearing any metal, Charles the minx successfully coaxed him out of his wrist bands last night.

"I was minding my own business when Azazel appeared - and the next thing I know I am here!" Frost responds just as fiercely.

Azazel. What is his crew up to? What in hell is _Charles_ up to?

A sly smile flickers on Emma's face, "Perhaps Charles is missing his supply of freshwater fish." Erik snarls in warning and she sighs, "Honey I doubt anyone let alone me could tear Charles from your side. You've sunk your hooks into him too deep."

"Stay out of my mind," he commands fiercely. She frowns, "I was only trying to make conversation since it appears we're going to be here for quite some time." Erik frowns regarding the distant beach, "Well _I_ don't intend to be," once there he can easily change into his mershark form, track down his errant First Mate, and find out what the hell is going on.

Lady Frost smiles mockingly, "Really Captain, your intrepid crew have gone to some trouble to bring us together. Perhaps you could do them the courtesy of observing what they are trying to say."

Really, and just what was behind this? She sighs at his stony silence, "Perhaps they have also had enough of your childish attacks on my ships - you've cost me a fortune as of late. Surely it is time to put the past behind us."

"Past?" He growls, "You betrayed me to my enemy. You painted a target on my ship and risked my crew."

"All unfortunate consequences and you since must surely have satisfied your vendetta by sinking over half my fleet. Really Captain enough is enough," she rebukes as though he is but a wayward child.

This woman…was infuriating. She had no concept of the consequences of her actions, a consequence perhaps of her telepathy was that she was too used to being obeyed. She wasn't used to being refused. Well he wasn't just one of her minions to be controlled!

In the next moment he is knocked to the ground - tackled by a fierce blur of motion.

A smattering of panicked emotion buzzes in the Captain's mind as he stares up at his First Mate, sprawled dazedly across his chest. Charles's eyes are tinged violet – an indicator to his distressed state. With a sharp tug Charles falls forwards, his wrists ensnared in Erik's strong fingers. _Calm yourself Liebling,_ Erik commands feeling the alarmingly fast dance of the smaller man's heart. He has never seen the young merman so agitated as he is now.

Erik's predatory anger calms. Charles is in his arms. _Safe._

"Shh," he soothes keeping a firm grip on the smaller man's wrists with one hand, the other he uses to comb through Charles's hair.

_Eriksheissadsosadand-_

"Still too fast, _breathe_ Charles," he orders firmly, _slow down._ Charles closes his eyes, mind still running at a speed that Erik still finds dizzying, but his patience is beginning to have the intended effect. _Bad?_ Charles finally asks anxiously, and for a moment Erik is perplexed. Charles scowls impatiently as though Erik is being very dense, _Mutiny? Bad?_ Erik isn't quite sure whether Charles is asking if him organising the mutiny, and the act of it in itself was _bad – wrong,_ or whether the act itself had been of sufficient quality to trick Erik with its sincerity.

 _Charles is bad,_ he mumbles to himself and Erik captures that fine chin and pulls the smaller man's head down. "Yes," he confirms, "very – and you are going to be punished minx." A delighted grin breaks across Charles's face, and Erik resists the urge to sigh. Really…what was happening to his carefully cultivated cutthroat reputation?

He brushes the smaller man's cheek, _why Charles?_

In response Erik is given a memory.

**_(Flash back)_ **

Charles is enjoying the mutiny up to the point he turns to ask Erik something only to realise that Erik isn't there.

Logan grins, "Of course Erik is gone – that is the point of it. The Captain gets left behind."

A sharp hiss leaves the First Mate's mouth and then Logan is flying across the deck, landing in a dazed heap with a bemused smile upon his face. Charles stalks angrily towards him his blue eyes shifting to a feral lilac purple. Azazel steps into his path, _Liebchen, wait – there is a reason for this.  
_

Charles growls beyond listening. Erik is _gone._

**_(End flash back)_ **

Erik blinks, "Well yes…that is rather the idea. The Captain tends to be left behind – or killed by the mutineers," Erik remarks casually. The merman's eyes widen, and then Charles buries close wrapping Erik in his arms. "No," he sings in a panicked tone. Sitting up Erik tightly cradles him, the fingers he runs repetitively through Charles's hair are grounding him as much as anything as he regards the Lady Frost who is waiting in patient silence. There is tolerant amusement in her features, but now that he looks carefully Erik can see a tinge of something like sadness there as well.

"Tell me why you were working with Schmidt?" He finally asks. It made no sense to Erik, her own merchant fleet was powerful enough to operate independently of his enemy…and one reason he had deigned to foolishly trust her.

Erik is abruptly reminded of the time Emma had sought refuge on his ship, and in turn drawn the invaders to them. Of course Charles had taken the trespassers out in one swift silent blow (much to Logan's frustration). Emma's explanation had left the merman seething in anxious fury that Blackbeard would seek to capture one of his people in his quest.

Erik had set Emma aground at the next port – a mercy in itself, and the last time he had seen her had been as she walked away from the ship, cutting a proud picture through the port - the indomitable Lady. Charles had grown quiet, dispirited throughout the long journey to Solomon's Cove, and Erik had taken it as a sign of the merman's fretting concern and consoled him as best he could - swearing that Blackbeard would not succeed in his plans.

"What is your game Emma? Truly. Tell me now or I swear to all the Gods I will leave you here to rot."

"I should be the one cursing you _Eisenhardt_ ," she returns with a frown. "I almost had it – Schmidt was about to tell me – and then…you killed him. Now I may never truly know."

"Know what?" he demands, "I think I have a right to know what made you betray me."

She meets his gaze firmly, but there are tears spilling at the edges of her eyes, and Erik feels his heart twist suddenly as sharply as if he had just caused some hurt to Charles.

"For Charles you would not hesitate to do the same to me," she answers hotly then looks away, "I was so close after all this time to finding him…now…I have no idea where to start again…I don't even know if he's still alive."

"Who?" Erik asks quietly, unaware till now just how much they had in common. Just how much had been torn from them.

The Lady Frost's icy exterior crumbles as she meets his gaze, "Christian…my brother."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The Motley Crew of the Phoenix:  
> Magneto – Captain, metal manipulator & mershark  
> Prince Xavier – First Mate, telepath & merman  
> Azazel – commander & teleporter  
> Wolverine - general dogs body, healer & warrior  
> Havok – general general dogs body, & fire cannon  
> Darwin - cook and general dogs body  
> BanShee – cabin boy, master of the sails  
> Various humans
> 
> The Merchant Fleets:  
> Leader - Sebastian Shaw  
> Lady Emma Frost
> 
> Others who may / not make an appearance:  
> Spanish Ambassador – Sir Janos Quinn  
> Baroness Moira MacTaggart – Spy to the English Court  
> Mystique – Spy  
> Dr Henry McCoy – famous genius and reclusive lighthouse keeper  
> Angel – Barmaid  
> Sabretooth – mercenary  
> Blackbeard – pirate captain
> 
> Various others...


End file.
